


Ever After 3

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonians, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Alex Danvers, Romance, Superwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: You and Alex have survived a lot and come out the other end stronger, but when shadows from someone else's past return, you will have to fight together again to protect your family.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

_The glow of the open fire didn't erase the freezing cold (Y/n) felt pierce through to her bones. Nor did the crackle and hiss of the wood illuminate the horrible silence._

_(Y/n) looked up at the face of the woman sat opposite her, long jet black hair raggedy fell around her shoulders, sunken dark brown eyes held the ghost of life within their deep sullen orbs as she bit her bottom lip nervously._

_(Y/n) had noticed her watching her often; at first, the super was convinced the silent woman was checking her out, and still, that thought persisted._

_The smallest of smiles curved the woman's lips as she smiled at (Y/n). They had spoken before, but nothing deep and meaningful._

_(Y/n) rubbed her wounded side from the arena, she was gaining far too many scars for her liking from those barbaric clashes._

_"What's his name?" The woman asked suddenly._

_"Whose name?" (Y/n) replied._

_"The man who puts that look in your eyes." The woman pointed a slightly shaky finger._

_(Y/n) let out an amused laugh. "No man ever put any look in my eye except my Father, her name is Alex."_

_"Ah it's a she, you love her, I mean you are in love with her?"_

_(Y/n) let out an aggrieved sigh. "Like I never knew I could love someone."_

_"And she loves you?"_

_A smile crept across (Y/n)'s lips. "I lived in a strange reality where the most wonderful woman in the cosmos loved me back." As quickly as the smile appeared, it was gone, replaced by an angry scowl. "She's gone now, though, or more factually, I'm gone."_

_"Your heart aches for her?" The dark-haired woman asked, her eyes reflecting the yellow glow of the fire._

_"Yes, it makes no difference now. I am stuck here, and she is on Earth, she should find someone more deserving of her than I ever was, have little babies, and be happy." (Y/n) felt the pain stab at her heart; it was more acute than any wound she had endured in the arena._

_The woman surprised her by keeping from her seat to move closer to her, too close for (Y/n)'s liking, but when she looked into her eyes, there was a comforting familiarity to them._

_The woman grabbed (Y/n)'s hand and held it in both of her own. "The heart does not work like that, it is not a puppy to be conditioned and trained to be good. The heart has no logic, it's wild and untamed, and once it has been awoken by that sweet first kiss, it starts to crave more, replacements will never satisfy its yearning."_

_"You sound as though you know." (Y/n) raised an eyebrow._

_"More than you will ever know." Tears formed in the dark-haired woman's eyes. "As long as you have breath left in you and she in her it will never be the end, she loves you yes? She would fight?"_

_"Alex is the toughest person I ever met." (Y/n) nodded._

_"Then, fear not."_

_(Y/n) Wished she could not be afraid, but as time had passed, she had begun to fear there would be no escape. She would never see Alex again._

_"I watch you." The woman said softly, still holding (Y/n)'s hands, until she moved one hand to touch her jaw softly. "You remind me of someone I once knew."_

_"Oh yeah?" (Y/n) asked intrigued_

_"You are very much like her, not only in looks, and it is uncanny how much you resemble her, but the spirit, too, she was fierce and loyal." The woman softly said her callused hands caressing (Y/n)'s cheek and jaw._

_(Y/n) reached her hand to grab the woman's stopping her. "Listen lady I don't know the rules here but I know mine, The last lips who kissed mine was Alex's, the last heart that beat against mine was hers, the last hand to touch me was hers, it will stay that way until someone puts me out of my misery in this hell hole."_

_The woman smiled. "Yes, you are almost a reincarnation of her; in fact, she was my husband's mother to put your mind at ease, not a lover I am looking to replace."_

_"Good cause I'm a bad choice for you." (Y/n) said sternly._

_The woman smiled warmly at (Y/n) as though they were old friends, and she needed to drink in her features after being parted for a decade or more._

_"I am happy you were able to follow your heart; even happier you don't take it for granted, it is something not afforded to all of us."_

_(Y/n) frowned, confused by the woman's words. "What?"_

_Something about the woman changed as she sent (Y/n) a smirk. "Wake up."_

_"What?"_

_"Wake up." Why did the woman sound like Alex now?_

(Y/n)'s eyes fluttered open to find herself in her bedroom, she let out a relieved sigh the fear that the dream was real, and she was still stuck in hell was troubling.

"What are you doing?" (Y/n) asked Alex sleepily as Alex licked her way down (Y/n)'s neck.

"Waking you up, this is the only way to do it without you killing me." Alex chuckled returning to her mission; she'd been awoken by her own dream in particular, and luckily for her these days, her dreams could be replicated.

"Please, Alex, I'm not in the mood." (Y/n) complained as Alex buried her face in (Y/n)'s neck slipped her hand into (Y/n)'s pajama bottoms

Alex stopped in her tracks, her eyes anxiously scanning her wife's face, it wasn't often (Y/n) declined her advances. "What's wrong, babe, not another dream?"

"Yeah." (Y/n) Sighed sadly. More reminders of the Phantom zone taunted her. Only this one's face did not change. The unknown woman in her dreams kept appearing, and (Y/n) had no idea why.

"Sweetie, I've told you to wake me up when that happens." Alex reprimanded her wife softly.

"I can't get her out of my head Alex." (Y/n)'s voice creaked with emotion.

Alex remained silent for a moment; they had talked about what they both did in those months they were apart, and Alex believed (Y/n) when she said there had been no one for her, but that didn't remove that little voice of fear.

Not that (Y/n) had been unfaithful. Alex had begun to wonder if she could easily forgive that, they were in a situation (Y/n) thought they'd never see each other again, Alex couldn't blame her wife for seeking comfort in someone's arms, what Alex feared was losing (Y/n) to this dream woman.

"Just tell me one thing," Alex asked letting her lips leave (Y/n)'s skin as she looked up into her wife's eyes, she knew the answer to her question, but she needed to hear the words from (Y/n)'s lips. "Do I need to worry about this woman?"

(Y/n) gasped, reaching to cup Alex's face between her hands. "Alex, no, never ever, I'm yours Alex. I don't know why she keeps popping up in my head, but it was strange."

Alex released a sigh of relief she hadn't known she had been holding in. "What was strange?" She asked softly, kissing the palm of her wife's hand. There had been a time when this would have eaten away at her, consumed her until she'd felt sick, but after everything they had been through, Alex knew to trust her wife's words.

"She looked at me like Eliza looks at you and Kara. The way Cat looks at Adam, Carter, and Amelia or the way Lena looks at Connor, she was beautiful, but she was so sad Alex, I could see it in her eyes she listened to me talk about you it was as though she understood." (Y/n) said honestly as Alex gave up her pursuit of early morning sex; it wasn't what (Y/n) needed now and instead cuddled into her wife, letting her head rest on her ample chest.

"Maybe she did understand," Alex whispered.

"After a while, I spent less time with her, Kharys or Aethyr would make sure of it, they hated her."

Alex placed a soothing kiss to (Y/n)'s chest. "They hate everyone babe, they are the type of people who hate Santa Claus too."

"So much happened, Alex, that she just got buried in the back of my head; I don't know why she is coming out now." (Y/n) sighed, running her fingertips gently along Alex's arm that rested between (Y/n)'s breasts.

"You won't like what I'm about to say, but there is only one person who can tell you the answers you want," Alex said softly.

"When has she ever told me the truth Alex?" (Y/n) asked on a sigh. "At this point, I highly doubt that she knows the truth herself."

"Hmm, you're right, but what else is there to do." Alex sighed (Y/n) would still be finding her sleep interrupted every night. Alex's only comfort in this situation was that at least (Y/n) wasn't getting those horrid night terrors anymore.

"I don't know." (Y/n) answered, rubbing her finger up and down Alex's arm feeling the comfort that in her confusion and disarray, no matter what happened, Alex was always there to listen. "Alex."

"Hmm."

"I'm happy I could follow my heart too." (Y/n) smiled.

"What?" Alex asked, confused, had she missed something?

"If things had been different, I might have been born on Krypton I'd have to marry who my family picked for me, just like my Grandmother. I'm happy I escaped that life, and I get you."

Alex smiled happily. "Me too baby, me too. I love you."

A slow smile crept across (Y/n)'s lips, gently touching Alex's bottom mouth with her fingertip. "And I love you so much."

xxx

Screams filled (Y/n)'s senses as she powered forward with purpose, her right hand braced ahead, fighting against at the forced of the air against her as she flew.

The echo of terrified voices screaming out her name in a frantic plea gripped at her heart like a vice.

"Superwoman!"

"Please, Superwoman, save us!"

"Supergirl, please!"

"I want my Mom."

(Y/n) wiped away a stray tear and forged ahead, she'd done so many of these rescues yet recently her emotions were all over the place.

She'd been just about to turn in her review of the new Italian restaurant in the city when she had heard the screams first.

Faster and faster Superwoman surged forward the wind doing battle with her long (h/c) hair as the school bus came into sight.

Hanging over the side of the cliff, it hovered dangerously, occasionally dipping that was when the screams would get louder.

"At least there aren't any bad guys to fight today." The super muttered under her breath.

Swooping down, Superwoman positioned herself under the end of the bus, and with ease, her muscles bursting through her blue suit pushed the vehicle from danger and safely back away from the edge of the cliff.

At the sight of their famous savior, the inhabitants of the bus, a coach load of pre-teens who had been on their way to a school trip, watched with open mouths, their red tear-stained eyes fill with wonder as they were carried to safety.

"Another good job is done." Superwoman smiled, clapping her hands together as she walked around the big yellow bus. It had been three months since they'd returned from Earth one and three months since Alex had recovered her memory.

Her instincts told her to leave, fly away, and hand in her review before she had to face the children. Since that night (Y/n) had noticed herself becoming irrationally emotional about children.

(Y/n) had cried one night for no reason at all other than when she was watching baby Amelia sleep her tiny eyelids fluttered as she dreamt.

She had even cried with Cat over Supernatural.

She was about to launch herself up into the air when a hand grabbed a hold on her arm.

"Please, Superwoman."

(Y/n) turned around to be faced with a red-eyed woman in her mid-thirties, her blue eyes red and marked with red lines.

"Please, thank you! I have a little girl I'm all she has left since my husband died last month, thank you so much." The woman's voice crackled. "And the children are only thirteen years old, thank you."

"Just doing my job." (Y/n) replied awkwardly, she had never been good at this part of being Superwoman.

"We owe you our lives."

A lump formed in (Y/n)'s throat she needed to get the heck out of there, she needed Alex and get herself an emergency session with Doctor Dick. "There is nothing to owe, just err...pay it forward, and oh yeah, kids just say no to drugs."

Then with those cryptic words, Superwoman was gone rushing back to the DEO and the safety of Alex.

Xxx

"I've been remembering someone a lot recently." (Y/n) said as she shifted on the couch, the weekly visits to the psychiatrist had gone to once a month, the chef did not feel awkward there any longer.

"And who is that?" Doctor Dick asked.

"A woman from my time in the Phantom Zone, she would never tell me her name, and at the time I was too heartbroken to think straight, but she keeps popping up in my head, and in my dreams, it's like I knew her yet I did not."

"Have you talked about this with Alex?" The doctor asked curiously.

(Y/n) sat forward and squared a glare at the doctor. "Hey Doc calm down, I'm not pining over another woman I love my wife, this woman was something else. Yes, I have told Alex; she was the first person I told."

The man raised an eyebrow, unsure what she was trying to tell him.

"I keep thinking I knew her eyes, I knew her voice, and it's driving me crazy recently, I cry all the time now, I saved a busload of kids today, and I had to rush away quickly because I was going to burst out into tears." (Y/n) said, rubbing her eyes; Alex had almost had a heart attack when (Y/n) had walked into her lab, her eyes red and filling with tears. "There was this one kid, she looked a bit like a little Alex, and I just thought if I'd been just a minute late, she'd have....." (Y/n) felt the lump in her throat as she tried to finish her sentence.

"Okay, but that isn't so uncommon." Doctor Dick shrugged. "You have been through a lot, and you are in a place where you are looking towards the future. The girl reminded you of Alex, and that triggered your fear of losing her."

"No, that's not it, last week, Alex was working late, and I was watching Supernatural at Cat's and Dean dies, again, it happens like every season, but there I am asking Cat to pass me her tissues cause I'm blundering like a little baby." It had been embarrassing, luckily Cat had been too busy with her own emotional distress to notice (Y/n)'s.

"Yes, well, that is unusual."

"And last night, Alex and I were watching The price is right, and this woman gets the wrong answer, and I start crying for no reason than she wouldn't get the luxury holiday to Jamaica." Alex had been so worried she had spent an hour cradling her in her arms.

"That was a sad episode, she was so close." The man agreed he had almost cried himself. "Where are is woman? Where did you meet her?"

"The Phantom zone I already told you, are you listening or just looking for a scoop that I'm gonna leave my wife?"

"You and Alex were apart for a long time you thought she was lost to you, did you and this woman become something more?" The man asked, leveling a steady eye on (Y/n) over his notepad. "Is that why she sticks in your mind? Maybe she meant something more to you than you believed, or it is your guilt, making her appear to you."

(Y/n) had been shaking her head halfway through his sentence. "No, nothing like that I told you I was too heartbroken. I couldn't even think about hooking up with someone else, let alone doing it, no one is my Alex. The moment Alex and I got back together with the thought of being with anyone else just did nothing for me. This woman, it always felt like she didn't belong in that hell hole like she knew heartbreak too."

"You spent much time with her?"

"Not much, my mother and Aerhyr always managed to arrive before any prolonged time happened. They hated her, and I mean hate, they were real bitches to her, and they enjoyed it."

"Hmm, and how is your mother?"

"Still locked up, but she scares me. Kara told me about kryptonite that can take away her powers."

"And what does Alex say about that?"

The super narrowed her eyes, remembering Alex's reaction to the idea. " Hit the bitch, no one threatens my wife and future children."

"She is okay with the idea." (Y/n) said.

"And how do you feel about stripping your mother of her powers?" He asked, curiously.

(Y/n) shrugged. "I don't want her to be in a situation again where she can take Alex away from me or hurt anyone else, she isn't right in the head she doesn't care about her actions and how they negatively affect other people. And one day Alex and I will have children I cannot bear to think about what she could do to them."

"Have you discussed when you'll start a family yet?" The doctor asked, writing down some notes.

"Not specific dates, but one of the reasons I fell in love with her was because I knew she'd make such a wonderful mother, and I see her with Amelia, and it just shows I was right." (Y/n) smiled happily. "Sometimes, I spy them together, and Alex is so gentle and sweet she sings to her an...."

"Are you okay?" The man asked, concerned when he heard the sniffs.

(Y/n) nodded, her eyes red and tears streaming from her eyes as she reached for the box of tissues on the table. "I'm fine, I really don't know why I'm crying."

The doctor raised an eyebrow as more tears fell from the young woman's eyes like a waterfall. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No." (Y/n) sobbed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, she is just too wonderful, and I don't know why she's with me, she could be with someone intelligent and wonderful like her but I.." (Y/n) blew loudly into the tissue. "I'm selfish."

"Err..."

"And did you know of anyone being so beautiful as my Alex? I didn't, God, she is so beautiful." (Y/n) blew her nose again.

"If I may be personal for a moment but, is this your menstrual cycle?"

(Y/n)'s wet red eyes blazed angrily at the psychiatrist. "No, it is not!" As quickly as she yelled, she burst into tears again. "I need my Alex."


	2. Family Dinners

"Isn't food ready yet I am starving hungry." (Y/n) complained as she leaned across the dining table in dramatic distress.

It had become a tradition that one day every month (Y/n) and Alex would go to dinner at (Y/n)'s fathers and stepmother. Cat trying to convince everyone she was capable of cooking for her family.

No one was convinced only (F/n) tried to act as though his wife was the ultimate domestic goddess.

Alex laughed, falling on top of her wife, pulling her long (h/c) hair out of the way so she could see (Y/n)'s face. "You hungry, baby?"

"I could eat a horse, no a whole herd of horses." (Y/n) Grumbled. They were the only two sitting at the table after (Y/n)'s recent emotional episodes. Alex wanted to avoid all kinds of stressful encounters, so had suggested the table as soon as they arrived. Whoever got sad waiting for food? Aside from Kara, of course.

"Did everything go okay with Dr. Dick today?" Alex whispered in her wife's ear; she didn't usually enquire about (Y/n)'s sessions. Still, she needed some validation that things were okay being called to the doctor's office abruptly to find her sobbing wife had been jarring.

(Y/n) had not made much sense at the time, so Alex had taken her home and let her nap for a short time, curled up on their bed little Yogi deciding her stomach was the most confident place for him to sleep.

Alex hadn't been able to resist taking a quick picture with her cell phone.

"Stop worrying." (Y/n) groaned. "Especially here where my Dad lives, you know what he is like."

Alex frowned, but she understood her wife's meaning (F/n) would be worried if he knew what was happening. Alex only hoped that (Y/n) could get through the dinner without any waterworks.

"(Y/n) darling, let's binge watch season five of Supernatural this weekend, (F/n) and Carter are going to some comic convention." Cat announced as she entered the dining room from the kitchen.

(Y/n) looked to Alex for help, she couldn't take any more Supernatural marathons.

Luckily Alex recognized her wife's plea for help. "Sadly we are going to Midvale this weekend, my Mom wants a big family weekend she has been going crazy at Kara ever since she learned about Connor."

"Oh, well, I'm sure Amelia and I will do fine on our own." Cat shrugged, exiting back to the kitchen.

"They will be on their own." (Y/n) said her bottom lip wobbling sadly. "I abandoned them."

"Not here (Y/n)." Alex swooped her wife in her arms. "Its okay baby, you didn't abandon anyone we're just spending time with our families, we are here tonight, and we do go to Midvale less."

"We're awful people." (Y/n) cried.

"What no."

"We neglect your parents."

Oh, for the love of...."(Y/n) babe, don't be silly. We can't go there a lot. We have jobs and lives." Alex soothed her wife. "You need to relax. I think you are too stressed."

"You should help me relax when we get home, make up for this morning." (Y/n) said as she pushed herself closer to Alex, let hand cupping the back of Alex's neck.

"What happened to the tears?" Alex smirked.

"Enough of that, please, this is the dinner table, not that kind of activity." (Y/n)'s father said firmly as he rolled his eyes. "I don't want to eat my dinner watching you two drool over each other."

Alex's face glowed bright red as (Y/n)'s jaw dropped open. "We gotta watch you and Cat do it!"

"That's different." (F/n) said smugly.

"How?" (Y/n) demanded stubbornly.

Alex cringed she knew by now her wife was as stubborn as she was, (Y/n) wasn't going to back down. Alex knew she had to step in, or they would be getting a show before their dinner had even been served.

"I am dreadfully sorry; I can only apologize for (Y/n) leading me astray she is an awful I fluence on me," Alex said as she detached herself from her wife, who was busy trying to pick her jaw up from the floor.

(F/n) chuckled. "You already married my daughter Alex, there is no need to be a butt kisser."

"Yeah, Alex, remember the vows we took throwing me under the bus again; it's the farting on our honeymoon all over again." (Y/n) said frankly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Her butt was playing a merry tune, and who did she blame? Her own wife and her wife of only a few days."

"You swore never to bring it up again after the one-millionth last time." Alex hid her face in her hands.

"Yeah, well, that was when I thought I had a loving wife who was my hero." (Y/n) shrugged. "Not a little snitch."

(F/n) Let out a laugh, his contribution to his daughter's wedding had finally stopped being the butt of every joke. He had spent too long having to eyeroll his way through conversations because (Y/n) was busy rolling around on the floor, clutching her stomach as she roared with laughter.

There were times; however, when he would watch his daughter and her wife and still feel that lump form in his throat, his little girl was all grown up and living a happy life.

"I gotta go." He chocked out as he rushed into the kitchen.

Alex frowned. "You know this crying thing may be genetic."

"Shut up, you, traitor." (Y/n) Rolled her eyes at her wife, the remainder of Alex's first not too chivalrous behavior reminded (Y/n) of their honeymoon. That wonderful time where just she and Alex existed before amnesia and drama struck them.

Again (Y/n) was reminded of what would have happened if she had been born on Krypton, Alex earthbound would have followed a different path there would be no Kara. (Y/n) Would keep her two cousins but lose her wife. Tears stung her eyes as emotion-filled her.

Alex sensed her wife's mood and leaned close to her. "Don't start just yet, save it for whatever is coming out of that kitchen that we have to eat."

(Y/n)'s eyes darted to the kitchen door where Alex's hand ominously pointed to. Alex was right, who knew what healthy monstrosity Cat was cooking up in that kitchen.

"This is your chance to redeem yourself, Alex; get me out of this." (Y/n) pleaded.

Alex laughed. "Oh no way, I'm trying to stay in your Dad's good books there is no way I am helping you escape."

"You are the worst wife ever." (Y/n) pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away like a petulant child.

"Still not going to save you from Cat's creation." Alex chuckled.

"You realize I hope Mrs. Smarty pants Danvers that you too will be a victim. In fact, you'll have seconds to contend with." (Y/n) retorted smugly.

"What do you mean seconds?"

(Y/n)'s lips broke out in a bright smile as she leaned closer to Alex to whisper to her. "You will be getting mine too."

"What are you two whispering about?" Cat asked as she pushed open the kitchen door carrying a big silver tray of salmon, (F/n) following behind her loyally carrying bowls of vegetables.

Alex gulped, she did not want (Y/n)'s unwanted gross salmon and tasteless steamed vegetables that had probably been cooked for too long.

(Y/n) grinned at her wife wickedly. "We are talking about how much my wife adores your salmon Cat."

"She can have mine," Carter announced grimly as he pulled out his chair, his gaze set on the poor showing of food. Why did he have to be on a diet if his mother was?

"Extra portions for you, Alex." Cat grinned.

Alex felt her heart take a dive, why was she getting lumbered with the sick looking dead fish? I should have put this in our wedding vows, You cannot make me eat your step mother's bad cooking.

"Enjoy, baby." (Y/n) winked at her wife. "Extra bread for me, please, I'd gosh darn love more fish, but I will be a good wife and sacrifice myself for my love." The super shot Alex a faux innocent smile.

"I think I shouldn't be selfish here, (Y/n) take mine I would never be able to forgive myself if I deprive you of..." Alex's eye caught the charcoal skin, the overly fishy scent attacking her senses. "This delight."

"I wouldn't consider it being deprived, Alex, to give you your heart's desire." (Y/n)" smiled sweetly.

"No, I cannot let you be so selfless."

(Y/n) frowned. "But I insist."

Cat and (F/n) watched the show before them with confusion.

"No, no, no, you know (Y/n) when we are alone. All you talk about is how much you love Cat's cooking." Alex retorted smugly

"She does?" Carter asked in disbelief.

"She does," Alex confirmed.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes in warning. "That is when you chime in Alex, my love. Telling me, I cannot possibly love Cat's cooking as much as you do."

"I think you are both crazy," Carter said knowingly, no one in their right mind would live his mother's cooking. "But don't worry (Y/n). You can have mine so you won't be left out."

Alex couldn't help it, she burst out into a loud laugh that pierced through (Y/n)'s eardrum. "This is brilliant."

(F/n) could swear his daughter's face turned green.


	3. Midvale Mornings

The drive to Midvale had almost become a family ritual now, Alex in the driver's seat of J'onn's cruiser, (Y/n) in the passenger seat fantasizing about Alex on her motorbike in her leathers, and in the back Kara and Lena. The only new addition was Connor sandwiched between his two mothers sound asleep.

Kara was complaining about why she couldn't have ridden in the front she had called shotgun after all.

Alex had insisted upon an early start to the journey. That had been the day before.

They had arrived to Eliza's usual warm welcome and a big bright smile. Jeremiah had been a little more reserved and anxious for his next meeting with his daughter.

It had gone better than he had expected.

The first full day, the family all gathered together around the breakfast table Eliza, having gone all out to impress and spoil her ever-growing family.

Lena, Connor, Kara, Eliza, and Jeremiah all sat silently, curious looks on their faces as they looked at the two empty chairs and then at each other as though someone had the answer for their emptiness.

"They can't still be asleep," Kara complained.

Lena raised an eyebrow, but instead of answering her girlfriend's question, she speared the eggs on her plate with her fork and ate them. If her mouth was full, she couldn't talk. I'm sure (Y/n) knows about that right now. Lena smirked.

Eliza took an alarming look at Kara. "I'm sure they are just exhausted, Kara, nothing to worry about; Lena dear pass me the milk, please."

"Tired? How can they be tired they went to bed before all of us." Kara continued.

Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably in his chair things had changed a lot from when he last sat down at the table with his family, he felt sure his daughter wasn't being kept late by a wife back then, the same wife who had practically dragged her up the stairs the night before.

Time had flown by, and he had missed it all.

Eliza exchanged a glance with Lena, Connor was too busy tucking into the big bowl of lucky charms to care very much his hair was beginning to grow back Lena had been thankful for that.

"Anyway," Eliza said, trying to deflect the conversation. After everything that had happened, Eliza didn't care if Alex and (Y/n) spent all day in bed. They were happy, and that was all that mattered to her. "What do you all have planned for the day?"

"Mom says Aunt (Y/n) has to take me into town, she said Aunt (Y/n) is ...what did you say again?" Connor asked, looking to Lena, his blue eyes watching her expectedly.

"An annoying pain in my bottom." Lena shrugged. Reciting the PG version of what she had called her cousin.

"That." Connor pointed his hand into the air, "And you know somefing?" Connor whispered across to Eliza, his hands cupped around his mouth so no one could see what he was saying. "She is, she won't make me pancakes."

Eliza laughed at the child's description. "Is she really, well if (Y/n) won't make you pancakes, maybe we will just have to have them tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Connor gasped excitedly.

"Really." Eliza smiled.

"And (Y/n) can't have any." Connor chuckled devilishly.

"I'll make sure she doesn't lure Alex into certain stores," Kara sternly said as she pilled more toast and eggs onto her plate, eyeing up the crisp bacon as she did.

"Certain stores?" Jeremiah puzzled.

Kara's cheeks turned red, the memory of walking past the sex store finding Lena and (Y/n) inside like two crazy kids in a toy store was forever engrained in her mind.

"An adult toy store." Lena shrugged as though it was nothing.

"We have one of those now," Kara complained, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Can you believe it, polluting a small town like this is disgusting? I should start a petition to close it."

Kara missed the look Eliza sent her husband, but Lena did not.

"I like toy stores." Connor innocently shrugged as he pulled apart a crisp piece of bacon in his hands. "Do they have cool toys,,?"

Kara's eyes widened behind her lenses, her cheeks flamed red as regret began filling her. Why had she ever mentioned this? "Eat your bacon."

xxx

When Kara had grown tired of waiting for her sister, she decided to head up the stairs and fetch her.

A decision she was about to regret.

"Alex, come on. We have to go into town, and Eliza has made this huge breakfast, but if you want, I can eat yours." Kara told her sister as she opened the door and saw Alex still in bed. Her red hair fanned out on the pillow behind her, her eyes closed as small moans escaped her lips.

She hadn't noticed Kara enter the room yet.

Someone did, suddenly without warning (Y/n), lifted the covers from the top of her where she had been hiding at the bottom of the bed. "OMG me too, I need to go somewhere!"

Alex finally turned her own wide eyes of horror to her sister.

Kara's eyes widened in stunned shock. The implications of what (Y/n) was doing under there was now all too clear. "Its broad daylight and you're... you're... doing that."

"For goodness sake, Kara, get out," Alex yelled at her sister, didn't she ever knock? The Director's eyes drifted to her wife, who still seemed unfazed or stunned to catch on to what had happened. 

"(Y/n)." Trying not to let the covers fall from her own naked form, Alex rose up and threw the blanket back over her wife.

"Thanks, babe." (Y/n)'s muffled voice said from under the thick covers.

"You two need to buy a Scrabble board," Kara said, burying her head in her hands. Thinking back to a time when her sister had been normal. Alex smiled a lot more now, but at least she wasn't a sex maniac.

Alex raised an eyebrow if only Kara knew what words (Y/n) spelled out in scrabble. Kara would be outraged.

"We're married," Alex replied, innocently.

(Y/n)'s invention of strip scrabble one night during a power cut had been particularly impressive. Alex didn't think that her sister would want to hear about that any time soon.

"We're just doing married things." Alex continued to explain.

"And nonmarried things." (Y/n) spoke up from under the covers. "Freedom of choice, Kara, it's a thing look it up."

"You've got five minutes," Kara warned before closing the door behind her leaving Alex and (Y/n) in silence.

"Well." (Y/n) said, planting her hands on her hips, the cover still hung over her, making her look like a human-shaped lump in the bed. "She's fun at parties."

Alex slowly turned her head from the closed door to her wife. The scene was too funny, and in seconds, Alex had burst out into floods of laughter.

"What?" (Y/n) asked puzzled.

xxx

(Y/n) cluttered the plates as she pulled them from the dishwasher and put them away safely in the cupboard.

Life had changed so much, it was in small random moments like this when the full weight truly hit her.

Doing a very regular activity like doing breakfast dishes with her brother-in-law made her feel blessed. It was crazy most people would have passed the moment by, but not (Y/n) she never took anything for granted.

(Y/n) Loved Alex, and she loved her family; it was as easy as that, and the time they spend in Midvale was always particular. She loved these visits.

So (Y/n) had jumped at the chance of helping Eliza clear away the breakfast dishes.

"I'm sorry about this morning I was selfish an.."

Eliza raised her hand in the air shaking them to halt her daughter-in-law in her tracks, given (Y/n) and Alex being very late for breakfast the chef had volunteered to help with the dishes.

"Don't apologize; I know you're both working hard and time together is hard to find and trust me when I tell you I know a thing or two about cheeky morning lie-ins." Eliza winked mysteriously.

(Y/n)'s mouth fell open in surprise. "OMG."

Like a whirlwind, Alex shot into the kitchen and grabbed hold of her wife by her shoulders. "Yes, thank you, Mom, for trying to corrupt my wife; I need her to come with me to do that thing."

"What thing?" (Y/n) asked confused.

"The thing I told you about," Alex said, pushing (Y/n) through the kitchen door and out into the garden.

Eliza chuckled. "You didn't hear the rest of the story Alex."

"That's fine. I'll live!" Alex shouted back.

"She means your Dad." (Y/n) supplied with a laugh.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Our parents are all horn dogs." (Y/n) giggled, slipping her arms through Alex's and moving closer. "So, hotwife, what is the plan for today now? You saved me from hearing about your parent's sex lives."

Alex cringed. She did not want any knowledge of that. "Kara said you have to take Connor into town."

"Why what for?"

"I don't know I think she wants some alone time with Kara." Alex shrugged. "Take tissues this time though babe, remember when you went to the store last week and began crying over the family on the toilet paper package?"

"Yes, thank you for the reminder." (Y/n) cringed, she wanted to end the water world, but nothing was working, and they seemed to be getting worse.

Alex smiled, pulling (Y/n) into her arms, running her hand through her wife's long strands of hair. (Y/n) closed her eyes against the soothing comfort Alex offered. "I'm just one call away. Okay, if you need me, I'm just one call away."

The chef took a deep breath, spending time alone in town with an annoying demon spawn kid was going to be hell. "I know."

That was something that (Y/n) was sure would never change.

"Oh, no, baby, not again."

The tears fell without restraint.


	4. Tears For Fears

Alex scoffed her feet and pushed her large lenses sunglasses further up her nose, it was freezing cold, but that had not stopped the sun blazing brightly.

(Y/n) had left for town with Connor a while ago, Lena and Kara had skipped out the door and headed off on a quiet romantic walk.

That left Alex alone with her lovey-dovey parents, she had finally managed to escape to the garden after the torture of watching her mother blow kisses across the room, and her father catch them.

Abandoned by her wife and sister, Alex now sought the sanctuary of the garden alone. (Y/n) hadn't been gone long enough for her to return anytime soon. She was all alone.

Alex wished not for the first time that they had brought Bear with them. But (Y/n) hadn't wanted to leave Yogi alone by himself, so Bear had to play his big brother role.

Alex cringed when she heard the door open and close behind her, she didn't dare look who was coming her way.

"All alone?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, I've been abandoned." Alex shrugged awkwardly. Things were still strange with her father, and they had never been alone before this moment.

Jeremiah lifted the toolbox he held in his hands. "Just gonna fix the lawnmower, you want to help?"

"Err..."

"You can tell me all about (Y/n)." Jeremiah smiled uneasily. He would try anything to spend time with his daughter.

"Okay." Alex gave in, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to spend the time with her father at least they would talk about a subject she loved.

Jeremiah led the way to the garage, images floating into his mind about the first day they moved into the home. A tiny Alex crawling into the garage stalking his every move, Eliza had nearly had kittens when she looked around the house and found their daughter missing.

Alex had never quite been willing to do anything any other way but her own. It had been her charm.

"So, here it is." Jeremiah smiled, patting the machine.

"It's pretty old you should just get a new one," Alex added as she screwed her face up, she remembered the lawnmower when she was a child. Thinking it was so cool, her father sat on it and drove it like a car. Alex had wanted to drive it.

Then she had, only Alex had managed to drive it right onto the road and into traffic. For a ten-year-old girl, that should have been daunting. But not for Alex Danvers.

"There is plenty of life left in this baby, no need for a new one." Alex's father smiled, picking up his toolbox and pulling out a medium-sized spanner. "So tell me, how did you and (Y/n) meet?"

Somehow Alex didn't think she could tell her father the whole story. "Err...well actually believe it or not, but I arrested her."

Jeremiah's head shot up to stare at his daughter in shock. His dark brown eyes so like Alex's widened in horror. "Alex, did I never teach you that arresting someone you want to ask out on a date is a terrible move?"

Alex laughed. "Actually, she was a hard nut to crack, she is way too stubborn," Alex whispered, cupping her mouth with her hands.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Jeremiah's dark eyes twinkled as he lifted up the lid and parted inside.

"I'm not stubborn." Alex narrowed her eyebrows in protest.

Jeremiah leveled his daughter a disbelieving look. He maybe have been away for a long time, but he knew Alex better than she thought.

"Okay, but I'm not as stubborn as (Y/n)." Alex shrugged. "It was (Y/n), who pushed me to give you another chance."

"Really, and you listened?" Jeremiah asked, stunned.

"She only wants the best for me just like I do her, she's got a big heart even though she tries to hide it." Alex, though, knew enough about her wife by now to know when she was trying to act tough and evasive. It never quite included her though Alex reminded herself, when (Y/n) gave her heart, it was always intending to be one hundred percent invested.

"Good, I like her." Jeremiah nodded before putting his attention back into the engine of the lawnmower. "Bring me that torch over here. I need more light."

Alex swiftly grabbed the torch from the top of the workbench and held it up, so it shoved down into the engine. Flashbacks were filling her mind to when they had done this when she was a child. Alex had been so happy and eager to help her father it had filled her with a childish pride to say she had helped Jeremiah.

"Any news on when Eliza can start decorating for Grandbabies?" Jeremiah chuckled. He knew his wife was already eyeing up paint colors and cribs.

Alex felt her cheeks burn slightly. "I'd have them tomorrow, but (Y/n) says that she wants to wait a bit more so we can enjoy the peace." That hadn't been her exact words, but Alex wasn't going to tell her father that (Y/n) had wanted more time to enjoy each other.

"A wise idea."

Alex nodded, only she had seen how (Y/n) was with little Amelia; it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. Alex was beginning to get anxious; the idea of starting their family was all too intoxicating.

Alex wanted to start having their children, but after (Y/n)'s declaration that night, Alex knew (Y/n) wanted to wait.

"Yeah, I guess that it is." Alex sighed louder than she had intended.

Jeremiah heard his daughters sigh and stopped what he was doing. Looking up from the engine, a swipe of oil and grease on his cheek. "You sound like you don't agree."

Alex fitted her hands in the back of her Jeans and looked down at her feet. "I have to respect what she wants."

"You have talked to her, told her you changed your mind?" Jeremiah asked silently.

"The last time I had this kind conversation in a relationship it ended, I know (Y/n) won't leave me, but I don't want to put her in an awkward situation, especially with these night terrors she has been getting." Alex really didn't want to put more strain on her wife, she especially didn't want to see her cry. Not again.

"You should talk to her," Jeremiah replied honestly. "From what Eliza has told me (Y/n), and this situation is nothing like your broken first engagement. You just need to trust in (Y/n)."

xxx

(Y/n) sighed wistfully as she was dragged past the store she had wanted to frequent with Alex.

That would have been so much fun, a grown woman deserved new toys too.

Instead, she was being dragged down the high street by a hyperactive Connor who was determined to get to the candy store in record time.

I really am not Lena Luther's friend anymore. (Y/n) poured, she was stuck with Lex's demon spawn. (Y/n) knew that if Lena ever heard her say that she'd be crazy angry.

If there was one thing (Y/n) hated about living in California, it was the lack of white Christmasses. She had been assured it showed only in particular situations.

Christmas promotions had been lining store windows for the past month even though Christmas was not for a long while.

Christmas Day and (Y/n)'s first wedding anniversary. One year married to the most perfect woman in the world.

Before she knew it (Y/n) was through the doors of the store and watching Connor dive for the chocolates with a delighted squeak.

"Connor, you cannot buy everything Lena will kill me for sure." (Y/n) grimaced.

"But, I want chocolate, you promised." Connor sulked his bottom lip trembling.

Why does that move look familiar? "I said some chocolate, not all of it; just choose." (Y/n) shrugged.

"But how can I choose?" Connor asked softly.

(Y/n) felt her eyes sting. Oh, no, no, no, please, not now. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. "Okay, just get whatever you want just stop the waterworks." And hopefully, I can stop mine before they start.

Connor's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he threw himself at (Y/n)'s legs hugging them tightly before shooting back to the chocolate.

(Y/n) had expected the boy to reach for everything he could grab; instead, he picked two bars up and returned to her.

"I didn't want this one to feel left out." He said, lifting up the chocolate bar in his left hand.

Oh crap. The tears were growing stronger as (Y/n) tried to fight them back. "Go and pay for them please." (Y/n) quickly gave the boy the money and watched him run to the check out counter.

Keeping her keen eyes on Connor, she pulled up Alex's number and impatiently waited for her wife to pick up.

"(Y/n)?"

"Ale..x." (Y/n) choked on her words.

Instinctively Alex knew something was wrong. "I'll be right there, where are you?"

"The candy store, Connor wanted some chocolate, and he was being adorable and...."

"(Y/n) I'm coming doing worry." Alex quickly ended the call, and (Y/n) was left alone thinking about how lucky she was to have such a wonderful and thoughtful wife.

That was when the tears began to really fall.

Her Alex was coming to rescue her. (Y/n) thanked her lucky stars at that moment that while she was a hero, she had her own superhero to save her. Otherwise, she would be an even bigger mess than she already was.

Distracted by her thoughts and the tears distorting her vision (Y/n) suddenly felt a soft small hand slip into her own. When she looked down, she saw a somber and earnest-looking Connor looking back up at her holding out one of his chocolate bars.

"Don't worry Aunty (Y/n) you can have this one I bought it for you."

Oh crap, please hurry, Alex.


	5. A Danvers Night Out

"Hello Maisie I booked a table for my family a few days ago, it's our first family night out in a long time." Eliza's smile stretched from ear to ear pride in every note she spoke.

"Alright, Mom, no one wants a family biography." Alex rolled her eyes impatiently, earning herself a swift nudge from her wife in a warning.

One of the things Eliza had been giddy with excitement over was the restaurant booking she had made, happy to show off her whole family to the town she loved with all her heart.

The first time she had taken her husband, her daughters, her daughters-in-law, and sweet little Connor out for the night to socialize, and at that moment, she was filled with joy.

Things had come a long way since the days when it was just her and Alex and Kara. When they had left home, she had been left all alone, and while she had smiled and been supportive, but when she was left alone, she had sobbed her heart out at being all alone.

"What, my Mom has gone crazy, and I'm ten minutes away from watching my wife march into the kitchen to lecture the chef." Alex shrugged, the big smile her mother hadn't lost since they arrived was beginning to get alarming, and she knew her wife.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at her wife's dramatics. "Hey, Connor."

Alex blinked rapidly as she watched her wife address the boy. Usually, they were more enemies than friends, but ever since the afternoon before and Alex had to rescue her wife from the store, they had become friends.

"Yeah." The boy answered a loud rumble was coming from his stomach.

"Some advice for you when you grow up, stay clear of women who are smart asses." (Y/n) passed on her wisdom.

"(Y/n)! language!" Lena gasped.

"Just passing on my wisdom." (Y/n) shrugged. "I'm stuck now for life, but if I can save one life from a smart ass, then I'm a true hero."

Jeremiah laughed. "My mother used to say that about you, Eliza."

"Yes, thank you for the reminder, Jeremiah." Eliza scowled, but only for a moment soon, her smile was back in place. "She should have known what a smart ass is, she was one where do you think Alex gets it from (Y/n)?"

"What," Alex asked outraged that suddenly the conversation had turned back to her.

Kara fell over herself, laughing.

"Don't know why you are laughing Kara, when you came along she got worse, you two are bad influences on each other." Eliza pointed at the laughing blonde who quickly gasped with indignation.

"What! It was Alex!" Kara protested. "She made me do stuff."

"OMG, no way." Alex glared at her sister.

"You made me watch Chuckie, and I couldn't sleep for two whole weeks." Kara protested her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"What!" Alex choked. "You insisted you watch it, I wanted to watch the Bill Nigh thing."

Lena leaned into her cousin, she'd taken the safe route and remained an impassive viewer so far, but she was uncertain about what the hell was going on. "Say something, Connor's stomach is down there, sounding like an instrument in a heavy metal band."

(Y/n) Pursed her lips in contemplation, what had Kara been afraid of a demonic freak ass doll for, she had superpowers? Instead, (Y/n) did something else entirely. "Alex thinks we believe her about the Bill Nigh stuff, no way she probably rented the Chuckie movie and bribed Kara with popcorn."

"Thank you (Y/n), that is what happened," Kara smirked happily. Her side of the story was being believed.

"I can't believe this, you ate the toothpaste." Alex countered, lifting her arms into the air.

"It was mint, how was I supposed to know you didn't eat it, it was confusing." Kara shrugged her eyes widening behind her glasses.

"Good thing, she didn't get to your cherry chapstick, Lena." (Y/n) chuckled amused by her own joke.

Swiftly Eliza turned back to face the woman who had been standing bewildered following the dramatics from the family. Her eyes darting from one family member to another like a frantic game of tennis doubles.

A broad sweet smile on her face. "So, is our table ready?"

"Err...."

"Oh, don't worry about them; we all love each other very much, one big happy family." Eliza smiled.

(Y/n) slipped away from her wife and to the front of the group a stern look on her face. "Where did your chef train?"

xxx

"That waitress thinks your crazy." Kara teased her sister, they had been sat for a while and was halfway through their appetizers, and still, the waitress watched them with an alarmed stare.

"She's probably floored by how good looking I am," Alex replied smugly.

"What!" (Y/n) shrieked suddenly turning into the conversation, who did she have to beat up?

"Oh, do not get her started, please." Lena sighed, it was all she needed was a jealous (Y/n) crying while most definitely singing Jolene badly out of tune. It wouldn't be so bad, but she was convinced Kara would jump in for a duet.

"I think she's been checking Lena out, actually." Jeremiah jumped in, throwing some shade into the mix.

(Y/n) breathed a sigh of relief while Kara set a harsh gaze at the passing woman hoping her warning stare did the trick.

"Don't tease Kara," Eliza warned her husband.

"Hey, why wouldn't she be checking Alex out?" (Y/n) asked offended someone wouldn't think her wife was hot enough.

"Let's not get into a competition, please." Alex rubbed her eyes; this was certainly turning into one of their more bizarre family outings.

(Y/n) Shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading the menu, there had to be something that looked good. Frustrated, the chef leaned closer to her wife for inspiration. "What are you getting?"

"I think I'm getting the shrimp orecchiette." Alex pointed to the words on the menu.

"I'll get that too." (Y/n) decided closing her menu and placing it in front of her.

Alex watched her wife for a moment, a smile forming across her lips. "You always know what to get."

"Yeah, but not tonight." (Y/n) shrugged with a smile. "Just hope the shrimp is less dangerous than the last shrimp we came across in this town."

"That shrimp poisoned half of the school reunion," Kara said knowingly. "I was fine though my stomach is made of steel."

"I told you not to eat any!" (Y/n) gasped at her cousin.

"A girl gotta eat." Kara shrugged.

"If you weren't so freaking adorable, I'd kick your ass right now." (Y/n) promised with an amused smirk. "Stay away from my shrimp Kara Danvers."

"I'm getting the pizza," Kara said smugly.

"I'm gonna get the pizza too." Connor beamed proudly at Kara.

Alex watched the interaction for a moment, her brown eyes moving from Kara to Connor intently, trying to solve a puzzle she had no clues for. There was something identical about them. It was more than just their childlike wonder and sweet innocent souls.

Alex chanced a glance at her wife to see for any signs that she was seeking the same thing. She wasn't, (Y/n) had turned to talk recipes with Eliza.

Puzzled and annoyed, Alex tried to put the weird feeling out of her mind and join in with the conversations around the table.

In the morning they would begin the drive back to National City and give J'onn his big ass car back to him, maybe Alex would buy her own they would need one when they had children they couldn't all ride on the back of her motorbike (Y/n) would not be happy if that happened.

Alex chuckled, she imagined the mini (Y/n)s wouldn't like that either.

"I can't believe that it has been nearly a year since the wedding." Eliza sang a merry tune. "It seems like it was only yesterday."

Alex felt (Y/n)'s hand slip into her own as she turned adoring eyes towards her. Everyone advised saying how awful and heartbreaking a large part of that year was after Alex's amnesia. Still, Alex could only be happy that it was over. She had been planning her wife's anniversary gift for weeks.

"I did suggest another, but Kara wasn't into it." (Y/n) laughed. (Y/n) couldn't swell on the emotions of one year and what it all meant if she did, she knew the flood gates would open.

"Another ceremony!" Eliza squealed in excitement.

"No way!" Kara jumped in. There was no way she was getting herself into another best woman role, there were just too many responsibilities. "That's too much money and time, and its Christmas time for Turkey to be put in my belly."

"To be fair, she eats turkey at Thanksgiving too." (Y/n) shrugged.

"And just random Mondays," Lena added, recalling arriving at her apartment once to find her roasting a Turkey on her kitchen counter like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I like Turkey." Kara reasoned, didn't everyone?


	6. Naughty Elves & Strays

Alex had promised herself this Christmas she would make sure the whole house was lit up like an actual Christmas tree.

That had been the plan until (Y/n) had reminded her about global warming, and if they did that, they would be single-handedly trying the planet.

Alex wanted to shout out, "Screw global warming!" She wanted to make their first Christmas in their new home special.

She knew she had sulked like a toddler when (Y/n) had denied the vast plans until she remembered what fun they had last year when they had decorated their apartment for the first time.

They had like last year gone to pick out the perfect Christmas tree, Alex carefully inspecting each one with care and precision. Finding the tree that would look the best in their living room.

(Y/n) again an unwilling bystander waiting impatiently as Alex rushed around the tree lot.

Eventually, Alex had found the sacred tree. The one that made its predecessor look like an ugly duckling, they could go bigger this year, and Alex had gone with a monster.

A monster that now stood proudly in their house right next to their fireplace, which (Y/n) was busy decorating with wreaths and tinsel.

Alex sat crossed-legged on the carpet, going through a box of lights frowning. She was convinced she and (Y/n) had put these away carefully tying them so they wouldn't tangle, but like magic, they had. Yogi playfully jumping off and onto her leg as he tried to catch the moving lights draped from the box to Alex's hand.

Bear had decided to sit by (Y/n)'s feet and chew on his favorite toy bone, it was warmer there the fire was in full roar mode flames dancing like a yellow and orange monster.

(Y/n) swung around to face Alex, a broad smile on her lips. "My grandparents had a fireplace just like this, and they used to decorate it like in the old Christmas movies, so we're gonna do that too." She had dreamed about her Grandparents Christmas home the night before. (Y/n) had woke up with tears falling from her eyes but resolved that she wanted to recapture what her Grandparents had given her and share them with her wife.

"With the elf?" Alex motioned to the elf with her head, sat on the mantelpiece propped up against a candle, her hands busy untangling the fairy lights that would be put on the tree.

(Y/n) smirked devilishly. "I thought he was cute, reminded me of you. He's got cute, skinny legs too."

"He's what?" Alex gasped, dropping the lights back into the box as her eyes took in the stick-thin legs of the elf. "I do not have scrawny legs!"

"They're cute as hell." (Y/n) smiled sweetly, picking up the elf and wiggling his thin legs jokingly.

"Shove your cute crap up your butt, I do not have scrawny legs." Alex protested.

"So now isn't the best time to show you the Christmas hat I got you." (Y/n) grimaced playfully pulling out an elf had that looked like a bigger version of the elf on the shelf.

Alex's eyes widened in horror. "There is no way I'm wearing that thing!" Had her wife gone crazy this year?

"Why it's cute as hell, and you will look like a sexy elf." (Y/n) pouted lifting the hat up, so to her eyes, it looked like it was on Alex's head.

"No way in hell," Alex stated finally. Going back to arranging the lights muttering under her breath about ugly hats and wives having the audacity to say she had skinny legs like a stuffed Christmas elf.

(Y/n) sighed defeated. "Fine." The elf however would stay, (Y/n) had her own plans for the cheeky little guy.

Alex let her gaze stray down to her wife's tight bottom, she never took enough time to study this area truly.

"I'm so glad we decided to start this early this year." (Y/n) said as she whizzed around, making Alex jump back into her activity.

"Yeah, especially with you distracting me last year," Alex smirked, teasing her wife.

"I didn't see you complaining. I thought it was a good way to christen the Christmas tree." (Y/n) shrugged.

"I thought I was going to die when you actually put the bow on." Alex laughed, before (Y/n) Alex had either put the Christmas decorations up alone or with Kara. (Y/n) had a unique way of making everything fun. Alex had never thought about having sex on a ladder before or under the tree for that matter, getting pine needles to attack her naked butt had been not so much fun, however.

"I didn't anticipate pulling pine needles out of your butt cheeks, either." (Y/n)'s eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You volunteered."

"I know, I wasn't going to let anyone else touch my fiance's perfect butt." The chef winked. She had never been silent on her admiration of her wife's bottom.

Alex's phone went off suddenly.

"Who is it, not work?" (Y/n) asked worriedly.

"No, its Kara she wants me to pick up Connor from school." Alex quickly typed off a response. "I'll be right back, don't do anything while I'm gone, okay?"

(Y/n) laughed as Alex backed away to the door, she'd managed to displace Yogi from herself he was now trying to climb into the box of decorations.

"Okay, I'll go and make some cookies."

"That is a good idea!" Alex gasped, (Y/n)'s cookies the special ones she made especially for Christmas with cinnamon and citrus.

xxx

Lena happily stepped from the back of her car and onto the sidewalk the bitter cold biting into her exposed skin, regretting her decision not to wear her jacket she clutched it tighter to her.

The daylight had long since left the skies, the city had been under an odd calm since it had been attacked by phantoms from the phantom zone. It was becoming a little eerie as though the city sat waiting, anticipating something that no one would expect.

The thought made Lena shiver from more than the cold. Shrugging it away, Lena closed the door. She watched her driver drive away. Kara was staying over tonight Lena was beginning to wonder if she would ever do anything to move forward. Alex and (Y/n) had seemed to be on fast forward with their relationship while Kara was more like an elderly sloth.

A small meow sound stopped Lena in her tracks, and when she looked down, she saw a little tabby grey and white kitten sat at her feet.

Lena frowned. She had never encountered any alley cats around her apartment before now. "Hey there, you better get yourself home before it gets too cold."

The cat must have an owner Lena shrugged, quickly moving towards her building and entering. What Lena Luthor did not see in her focus on getting hone was that close on her heels was the small tabby kitten falling her every step of the way.

"Good evening Ms. Luthor." The guard asked, tipping his hat to the woman.

"Good event Arthur, hope you got Martha a good birthday gift this time, I told you the iron board was not going to go down well last year." Lena chuckled as she passed him.

"Don't you worry, Ms. Luthor I got her the best dishwasher I could find." Arthur beamed so proudly of his choice now when his wife did the dishes, she wouldn't have to stand over the sink every night.

Lena shook her head, would the man never learn? His wife was going to eat him alive when he handed over another item to do house chores with.

Biding her goodnight, Lena entered the elevator Arthur watching with interest as the little kitten wiggled behind her, slipping into the elevator with the woman.

Lena spent the elevator trip consumed in her phone a message from Kara saying she had a Supergirl emergence, and Alex had gone to pick Connor up from school. Lena smiled. Connor liked Alex probably because she spoiled him too much. Even (Y/n) had come around from her initial attitude towards the boy. They really were a family now, and the thought filled Lena's heart with joy.

The kitten sat on the floor of the elevator somehow hidden from Lena, his eyes intently regarding the woman he had taken a liking to enough to follow. She looked kind, much kinder than the woman who had kicked him earlier that day, his heart still broke about that.

The elevator soon opened, and Lena stepped out and headed to her apartment door, all while almost invisible steps followed her. Lena Luthor was always on guard, but she had never suspected she would have to protect herself from a small kitten.

Once inside her apartment, she closed the door and threw her cell phone down on the table with a sigh of relief. "Kara!"

The kitten searched around the new place, it was warm and smelled nice. He liked it here already.

"Kara, I'm back, but I think we're going to get a new doorman soon Arthur's wife is going to kill him for sure this time." Lena chuckled.

Kara happily rushed into the room, the same usual bright smile she had on her face. Lena felt disappointed Kara had already dispersed sed of her Super suit; there was nothing more sexy to Lena than Kara in that super suit.

Kara stopped suddenly in her tracks, a loud gasp coming for. Her lungs as she dropped to the ground behind Lena. "OMG, You got us a kitten!"

"What?" Lena asked, confused, turning to where Kara was pointing to find the cat she had seen outside. He was now sat on her welcome rug, his tail moving like a dog would wag his tail, and a look in its eyes that Lena knew would mean trouble.

Kara rushed toward and scooped up the small kitten. "He's so adorable I can't believe you did this, it's too early for Christmas and my birthday is gone, but I don't care he is perfect, and I love him already."

Lena blinked, she now I knew what (Y/n) had felt when Alex and Kara had brought home Bear only this was different this devious cat had sneaked his way into her home. Now her girlfriend was in love with him. How could she get rid of him?

"He can't stay, Kara. He must have followed me. I saw him outside." Lena tried to reason.

"He has no home? Oh, Lena, we cannot let him leave. He must stay here. He is family now, and you don't give up on family, Lena." Kara held the kitten closed to her, his purring grew louder the more she comforted him.

"Kara, he could have bugs or something." Lena grimaced.

"So, we bath him." Kara shrugged.

"What no...."

Lena's words were cut off as the door swung open, and Connor rushed in Alex close behind him.

"Aunty Alex said she'd take me bowling and get pizza and milkshake an........OMG, a kitten!!" Connor shrieked his arms, pointing upward at the cat his face forming an expression Lena had last seem while watching Uncle Buck.

"Mom got him for us," Kara told the boy, crouching down and letting Connor pet the animal, which made the sneaky little cat purr more.

"I wanted a kitten so badly. This is cool." Connor chanted as he fisted the air with enthusiasm.

Alex turned away from her sister and Connor, she may have had to leave the Christmas decorating early to pick up Connor. Still, she was confident that it had all been worth it for this moment.

Lena Luthor was looking decidedly disgruntled, and Alex knew there was only one way for her to go. Still, first, she would enjoy the journey.

"Let me hold him." Connor's sweet little voice asked as Kara passed him over the small cat.

"Oh please, not that; if I have to pull lice from your head Connor I'm putting you on Santa's Naughty list." Lena rubbed her forehead.

"I'm gonna message (Y/n)!" Kara said excitedly, quickly pulling out a message that was so random no one but (Y/n) would get.

We got a kitten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A second later, a loud rush was heard as through the window climbed (Y/n). Lena blinked at the sudden appearance of her cousin, who was now on her knees, cooing and pawing the cat.

"OMG he is too adorable." (Y/n) gushed at the furry creature as he soaked up the attention.

"My Mom got him for me," Connor said proudly.

"And me." Kara jumped in. "I saw him first, you know."

"I could take him home." (Y/n) said in a sweet pouting tone that made Alex jump from her smugness.

Swiftly Alex approached her wife and entangled her from the tiny creature, "We already have one babe, don't steal this one from a kid it's not a good look for a hero."

"Why are all my family children, and apparently I'm dating one too." Lena sighed, hiding her head with her hands, hoping not to see their full eyed hope.

Alex feeling safer since she had rescued (Y/n) from the whole situation, felt happy to return to her previous smugness. There was no way Lena was going to say no that cat was staying, and everyone knew it.

"Please, Mommy." Connor pleaded his big blue eyes softly, sparkling with mounting tears.

Lena's eyes moved to Kara and saw exactly the same expression there, they were alarmingly similar in that moment.

The silence surrounding them as they all waited breaths held as Lena realized she was screwed, how could she have been hoodwinked by a little cat?

"Fine." Lena sighed, rubbing her eyes until her ears exploded by the cheers that sounded out, she blinked twice when the damn cat let out its own loud round of shouts.

Alex laughed, smugly happy to have escaped a similar fate. "Good luck."

"Shut up." Lena scowled. "Just shut up and don't say a word."

"You realize that was you, Alex when you brought Bear home." (Y/n) said, pointing at Kara and Connor.


	7. Evil Lena Luthor.

Superwoman grimaced as she stepped over the rubble and debris the alleyway stank of rotten decay that made her nose twitch with revolution.

The flash of blue lights flashed into the back alley, breaking into the dark hollow patch with a blue glow.

This was a world away from her life as a chef, that safe, comfy world where the only fear was cutting a finger or burning a tuna steak. Sometimes when (Y/n) was faced with the horrors of the world her father had confronted for decades, she wished she could run away and go back to her old life.

Her boots squeaked as she slipped past the body with apprehension. She hadn't expected to find such a scene when she had arrived.

Forensic scientists had already started their work in preserving the scene and collecting evidence.

(Y/n) felt her stomach churn the smell of death was everywhere she feared it would cling to her. She wanted to run home and cleanse her soul with a sweet smile from Alex and watch Yogi and Bear play together.

Right now, she needed Alex; she felt like such an immature child she was supposed to be a hero like Kara, not a shaking mess crying for her wife.

Superwoman took a deep breath to steady herself as she turned towards the body, it was covered now, but a hand stuck out from under the cover.

The super let her eyes drift to the body, hating she could see beneath it, clenching her hands together tightly to control her nerves so she couldn't freak out. She hoped she wouldn't freak out.

Memories of the phantom zone flooded her mind as she tried to stop herself from staring at the discarded human bring on the ground.

"Are you okay?" A hand landed on her shoulder as Kara's concerned voice appeared as though from nowhere.

(Y/n) swallowed the bile that burned her throat. "Yeah, it's just a bit triggering for me."

Kara's face grew grim with concern, pulling her cousin closer to her with an arm wrapped around her. Feeling protective of her younger cousin. "You should go home, you don't need to stay here. I will finish up here."

"Are you sure, won't they say something if I leave?" (Y/n) pointed to the police who were dotted around the area.

"We'll tell them you had to leave to sort out another emergency." Kara smiled, trying to reassure her cousin, (Y/n) never acted like this.

(Y/n) hesitated for a moment before giving Kara a relieved smile and rushing for the entrance of the alleyway.

Once out in the street (Y/n) took a deep breath beginning to feel the heaviness leave her slowly. She was so invested in doing as Doctor Dick had told her to do, breathing deeply and counting before letting the breath out again she didn't notice the woman heading her way until she collided with her.

"Are you okay?" (Y/n) asked scanning the woman to make sure she was unharmed.

The woman pushed her dark hair over half her face ignoring (Y/n) rushed past without saying a word.

"What the hell was that about?" (Y/n) muttered under her breath before lifting off into the sky.

It was in the air she realized that Alex wasn't home she was working late at the DEO she didn't want to face the place tonight, but the need to see Alex was too high and she didn't want to wait until Alex got home (Y/n) knew that she would be left alone to overthink and that was where her problem would get worse.

So (Y/n) headed towards the DEO and soon enough she was inside walking down the corridor to Alex's office, trying not to hurry too much she was supposed to be a super not a dainty little woman wanting her wife to save her from the big bad boogie man.

Only this wasn't the boogie man in (Y/n)'s mind, this was a real living breathing thing that she had to live through, the smell of blood still clung to her nostrils as she drew nearer to Alex's office.

When the door finally came into sight (Y/n) felt relief hit her hard, Alex was behind her desk typing on her computer, her face looked a mixture of serious and impassive.

(Y/n) Watched her for a few moments her (e/c) eyes taking in every movement, Alex made her strong, capable fingers gliding over the buttons. The back of the photo frames that faced her wife, (Y/n) knew held the images of the two of them together, Kara too.

(Y/n) had never considered she would be that face on a desk placed there by a loving spouse to pull them through a hard workday.

It made her feel warm, she'd never thought about it before. (Y/n) Cracked an affectionate smile when she saw Alex take a long gaze at their wedding picture. The one that Winn was just about to photobomb until Sara dragged him away.

Alex loved her.

It wasn't a new revelation, they'd been married for nearly a whole year, but it was still astounding, she'd fallen in love, and it hadn't been unrequited. (Y/n) had a wife, a beautiful house, a dog, a cat she had a family.

The anniversary gift she was going to give Alex was going to be epic; she just didn't know what it would be yet.

Alex's gaze shifted from the picture the second the door to her office opened, her brown eyes widening when (Y/n) appeared. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to great your wif..." (Y/n) caught herself twisting around to see if anyone was in the hallway. "I mean your employee, who works for free, by the way."

Alex chuckled, rising from her chair and pulling (Y/n) into her making the door was closed behind her. "I mean the last I heard you were with Kara."

"I had to leave." (Y/n) replied, timidly disappointed with herself.

Alex's eyes turned soft and empathetic, "Hey, what happened?" The woman asked as she held (Y/n)'s hands tighter.

"Some guy got basically mauled in that alleyway Alex, it was like a scene from Jack the Ripper the stench of blood and death was everywhere. It was bringing back memories I didn't want." (Y/n) replied honestly.

"You had a panic attack again?" Alex asked, concerned, worried her wife's progress was being set back.

"No, but I think it was because I got out there quickly, I need a hug, Alex, please." (Y/n) hated these moments they were few and far between now, it had been a while since her last episode.

Alex didn't need to be asked a second time she wrapped her arms around her wife as (Y/n) stepped into her body.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Alex soothed.

"I hate feeling so weak, Alex."

"Hey, your not weak," Alex said, pushing (Y/n) away slightly so she could look into her eyes. "What happened to you was something no one would be able to deal with; you survived it and ..."

"You saved me." (Y/n) interrupted.

"I'll always save you."

The couple jumped apart at the sudden sound of the door, an agent stepping into the room anxious starstruck eyes dancing to Superwoman. "I'm sorry, Director Danvers, but we need you down in the cells."

xxx

"You must be missing the great outdoors." (Y/n) heard Lena ask softly, intrigued the super tiptoed closer, trying to be careful not to attract Lena's attention.

"Come on, just a little more, and you will be free." (Y/n) peered around the corner, her eyes widening when tended on Lena standing at the door of her apartment staring down at the innocent little kitten who sat at her feet looking up at her with big doe eyes.

(Y/n) frowned, confused about what she was seeing.

"You can't stay here," Lena stressed, moving towards the cat to make him move outside the door, only he moved backward, and Lena was the one who found herself outside. "What the...." the door somehow slammed in her face as she stared at the door open-mouthed. The cat purring inside. "Oh, this is just too much."

"That is what happens when you try to bully a cat." (Y/n) said smugly as she appeared from her hiding place.

"He is not a cat, he is a criminal mastermind," Lena said, her green eyes narrowed. "He closed the door in my face!"

(Y/n) chuckled. "The wind caught the door Lena, don't start getting all crazy about this."

Lena pouted, pulling the door key from her pocket, luckily she had it on her, or the whole situation would have been far too messy and loud.

When she opened the door, the kitten was sat wide-eyed on the couch, his little tail slightly wagging as though he were not strong enough yet to make it move faster.

"Awwww, look at him." (Y/n) cooed pushing past Lena and heading straight for the cat. "He's just too adorable."

"He's an evil genius," Lena said, her eyes watching him with distrust.

"He's a cute kitty." (Y/n) fussed over the insanely adorable cat as he purred, rubbing himself against her hand.

Lena grimaced. "Kara and Connor have named it."

"Him, they named him don't be mean Lena he can hear you."

"You all need help. It's like he has put a spell on you all." Lena accused.

(Y/n) chuckled. "Yeah, he did, that is the mystery of cats, Lena. Yogi was too adorable for even Alex to deny last week I came home from the office and found Alex asleep on the couch Bear and Yogi all cuddled up on her. It was the sweetest thing ever."

"Alex has gone too soft." Lena huffed.

"She's too perfect, you mean."

"She is still at work?" Lena asked, pulling open the fridge door.

"Yes, something about needing to interview some alien before she could clock off, but are we just going to gloss over the fact that you Lena Luthor have finally turned evil? Picking on a helpless kitten." (Y/n) was determined to save the sweet creature from her suddenly grumpy cousin.

"Evil,? I'm evil now?" Lena asked, startled her mouth open in shock.

"And all it took was one little cat." (Y/n) teased.


	8. That Sneaky Elf

Alex braced herself arms crossed a look of no-nonsense bullshit on her face, her usual look when in work mode. An alien brought in drunk after trashing a bar was causing trouble.

Right now, he was getting on Alex's last nerve.

The alien sneered evilly as it clutched Alex's hand tighter. "You do fear something, you act fearless, but I see it."

Alex flinched.

"Do you want to see your fear? Do you want to see it before your eyes right now?" The alien's green skin seemed to sparkle. "I can show it to you, you are afraid but curious to see it."

Alex blinked, trying to clear her mind.

Surprisingly white teeth gleaned as the alien sneered. "Oh, you are too curious, you know it will hurt, but you want to see what your imagination has created so many times."

Morbid curiosity grabbed hold of Alex until she couldn't resist any longer. She swelled harshly and nodded her head.

"Watch this well, but remember this is not real, and it never will be real; this is what might have happened, not what will happen." The alien warned as it drew a circle in the air, and a cloud-like portal appeared like magic.

Alex watched the spectacle with suspicious awe as suddenly pictures began to appear from within it. "(Y/n)." She whispered.

(Y/n) stretched lazily out on the large bed, crisp, silky white sheets caressed her skin. "This bed is too big and cold without you in it, come back to bed and warm me up." She called out sexily.

The ensuite door opened, and in the doorway, way leaning against it with a bright smile on her lips was Diana, the two-deep dimples in her cheeks flashing. "How can you lie to me like that, what cold so you feel Kryptonian?"

"Half Kryptonian, that means I feel half the cold." (Y/n) assured patting the space beside her. "Besides, only a Goddess could make a Kryptonian feel as good as you make me feel, you cannot blame me for being addicted."

Diana laughed, and Alex wanted to punch the woman, "The three times last night, and the twice this morning wasn't enough for you?" Diana asked silkily. "What will our children say if you continue like this when we return home?"

"Children." Alex released a pent up breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

(Y/n) let out a frustrated breath. "Let the nanny deal with them."

"Nanny?" Alex gasped, (Y/n) would never hire a nanny to bring up her children, Alex knew that for sure.

Diana threw herself down on the bed, trailing her fingertips up and down (Y/n)'s thigh. "What was the name of that woman you used to date? That stupid fool who let you go."

Alex held her breath.

(Y/n) shrugged her shoulders with disinterest. "Alice or something like that."

"Alice!" Alex shrieked. "She freaking well knows my name. She calls it out enough times when we....." Alex stopped when she saw the alien watching her intently. "I mean ...err......"

"Yes, I know what you mean, we have lovemaking on my planet to you know?" The alien sneered, pointing back to the image. "Watch."

Alex turned her gaze back to the cloud just in time to see Diana kiss (Y/n) Alex felt like someone had shot her she had already seen Diana kiss (Y/n) in reality she didn't want to see it again.

"Yes, that was her Alice Dancers." (Y/n) smiled as Diana's lips left hers.

"Alice Dancers!" Alex reacted with scorn. There was no way that (Y/n) would ever forget her name, she knew it. (Y/n) loved her. "What reality would this have been?"

"If you had not gotten your second chance." The alien shrugged. "I see it in your mind now, you fear that still."

"She'd never forget me, never, that I am sure of," Alex said with certainty.

"Sometimes, we say the opposite of what our heart holds dear." The alien said with earnestness.

Alex nodded before turning back to the cloud.

"So, it's time to get up?" (Y/n) sighed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I cannot help you in the shower." Diana purred.

"Oh, absolutely not!" Alex jumped back from her place; her hands were frailing in an attempt to clear the cloud. "No one sleeps with my wife, even in a weird fantasy reality thing."

"Be lucky, you will go home and hold your loved one in your arms. Some of us do not have that luxury." The alien replied almost sadly, their eyes listened with unshed tears.

"What happened, why can't you?"

"My home no longer exists, my home perished and along with it the ones I love." The alien's tone became soft and somber, his black eyes gleaming.

"That is terrible, but that doesn't give you the right to trash a bar," Alex replied sternly.

The alien sighed deeply. "You want to see a glimpse of what will be now, don't you? Something soft and fluffy you humans are always after soft and fluffy."

"Actually, that's my sister, but show me anyway." Alex shrugged, how bad could this be?

Like the first time, the alien made a motion in the air with his hand and an image formed on the cloud-like object.

Alex watched as their dining room came into view, Christmas decorations scattered the room a festive candle adorned the center of the table as four children sat around it. Chattering and squabbling shrieking loudly.

Alex tried to see more, but it was impossible, who were these children? Were they hers?

"Mommy, tome on, Is hungry!" The smallest girl called out; she looked to be only three or four years old; the biggest girl sat next to her rubbed her back, trying to reassure her.

We do good, our babies look after each other. Alex was already feeling proud.

"Don't do that dummy brain!" The girl on the other side of the table shouted at the one sat next to her.

"Don't call me dummy brain, Wren, you puss face!" The girl bit back with determined sass.

"Alex, get in there and sort your daughters out!" Alex heard the unmistakable voice of her wife shout out. Your daughters. Alex gleamed with utter pride.

"Wait...that littlest one...is Elle," Alex said with tears in her eyes, trying to touch the image of the girl, but her finger sunk through the cloud.

"It's not to touch." The alien reprimanded.

"Sorry." Alex moved back, but her eyes remained fixed on the image.

She saw herself older by more than a decade, but still, she looked no older than she now entered the room. "Time is perfect for me." She remarked smugly.

"What are you four up to? The Alex in the image asked the children as she set about to kiss each one on the forehead, spending extra time with the smallest who threw her arms around her mother's neck and held on tightly.

Alex's heart stopped beating at sight.

The image Alex chuckled at the child's antics. "Hey, you, your Mommy, would make sure I had no Christmas presents if I ruined your dinner routine."

"She can't tell Santa what to do. Mom, don't worry, we will stick up for you." Wren assured her mother.

"Yes, Mommy can't be mean, or she will be on the naughty list." The girl who had used the puss face insult said.

"That is interesting, Fin," Alex said thoughtfully. "Has she ever been off that naughty list?"

All four girls gasped loudly just as the door to the kitchen opened, and (Y/n) came out with food on plates. "Are you letting your mother lead you astray again?" (Y/n) leveled a knowing look at all five of her Danvers girls.

"No, Mommy." Came a chorus of replies, including Alex, (Y/n) chuckled charmed by their act.

"Mommy." The eldest girl asked she must have been about eleven years old Alex assumed, but it was like looking at a double of herself as a child.

"Hmm." (Y/n) replied as she began with Alex the task of putting food on plates and handing them to the children.

"How do you know you are in love with someone?"

Alex watched her future self's fork drop to the table, and her mouth gape open with shock and horror.

"Well, Blaire, when it happens, you will know I didn't know what love was till I wasn't expecting it and boom there it was, you don't really look for it, it finds you even if you hide." (Y/n) laughed.

"You can't be in love, you're too young." Alex pouted. "She just wrote a letter to Santa Claus now she's in love what's going on at that school."

(Y/n) frowned. "Kara wrote a letter to Santa; this means nothing, Alex."

"She's getting Aunt Lena a big surprise," Wren said, wagging her finger at them all knowingly.

"We all know what it is, dodo head." Fin snapped at her sister.

"Hey, hey, you two." Alex verbally jumped in between her two daughters. "Call each other all the names you want."

"We can!" Fin shrieked happily.

"Alex, what the heck." (Y/n) glared at her wife.

"I wasn't finished, call each other names as much as you like, but know this your Mom called me so many names when we first met, buuuut she was secretly loving me." Alex teased winking at (Y/n), who rolled her eyes.

"Really, Mommy, you were mean to Mom?" Blaire asked, surprised.

"She arrested me!" (Y/n) protested. "She literally handcuffed me and put me in a cell till Lena bailed me out."

"Mom?" Blaire turned to Alex, stunned. "You arrested Mommy?"

Alex smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Seemed like a good way to get a date, worked too."

Alex watched the image fizzle away before her eyes, (Y/n) sending her the same look she does now, it seemed even a decade down the line (Y/n) would not change.

"Sleep the booze off tonight but behave in the future," Alex shouted back as she fled the cell, it was time for her to go home. Home to her wife.

xxx

"(Y/n)!"

(Y/n) moved out of the kitchen at the sound of Alex's voice calling her name, Alex was just closing the front door behind her the room was engulfed in warmth not only from the fire in the fireplace but the feel of the place it was full of heart.

"Hey, Alex, I was just making some hot chocolate I wi....." Alex cut (Y/n) off, having launched herself across the room and grabbing (Y/n) by her hips, planting a long hard kiss to her lips.

A kiss that seemed to go on forever, but Alex never wanted to end. Finally, when the kiss ended, and Alex moved away slightly, she was faced with a speechless wife.

"Wow, okay, wow.....okay...." (Y/n)'s mind emptied of anything but the feel of Alex's lips against her own. "Wow......wow."

Alex chuckled, happily pulling (Y/n) to her again, her hands resting on her hips. "I have broken you, it seems."

"You did something to me." (Y/n) joked. "What was that about?"

"I love you."Alex knew she said the words a lot, but after hearing the alien's tale of lost love, Alex needed to repeat it, she needed to wash away the vision of what might have been with what was.

(Y/n) smiled. "I know you do."

"And please always remember my name, never call me Alice Dancers," Alex said seriously.

"Alex what happened tonight, why would I call you Alice and get my own surname wrong?" (Y/n) asked puzzled, Lena was trying to oust kitten, and Alex had gone crazy talking about strange women called Alice Dancers.

Alex blushed, she couldn't explain any of it, (Y/n) would be angry for sure if she knew what Alex's fear.

(Y/n) smiled sweetly, putting the hot mug down and looping her arms around Alex's neck. "Have you been having silly thoughts again, I told you so many times stop worrying about what will never be, we overcame so much no one could keep us apart and no one ever will."

"All thoughts of you, my love." Alex smiled brightly, holding (Y/n) tighter. "I really am the luckiest woman in the whole universe."

"Have you been drinking?" (Y/n) asked confused.

"Drunk on love only, but I do have an AA meeting tomorrow. Thank you for reminding me, my sweet." Alex sang happily kissing (Y/n) one more time, pulling away when (Y/n) had gotten into it. "Are you feeling okay now?"

(Y/n) nodded. "I went to Lena's found her bullying a kitten and then watched the aforementioned kitten follow her around the apartment. It was hilarious, she calls him her stalker."

Alex chuckled. "I've got a bet going on with Kara on how long it takes Lena to be whipped by that kitten."

"I'll go and get you some hot chocolate." (Y/n) told Alex as she left for the kitchen.

Alex's eyes trailed around the room one day this house would be filled with the joy of children, and they'd be one big happy family all of them together. Alex couldn't escape the swell of pride and happiness that engulfed her.

Until her eyes landed on the mantelpiece and that silly elf (Y/n) had insisted they have up, it had moved.

Alex eyed it suspiciously. It now stood next to the picture frame of Alex' (Y/n) with Lena and Kara, the elf was draped across it, its leg propped up as though he was doing a naughty strip.

"Babe?" Alex called to (Y/n). "Did you move the elf?"

"No, why?" (Y/n) called back the sound of a metal spoon stirring the hot chocolate accompanied it.

Alex's brows furrowed, but maybe it had been Kara messing around or even Connor playing. Nothing to get obsessed about.

Stuffed elves did not move on their own.

xxx

Alex shifted on the sofa pulling the bowl of popcorn from the table. She was laying claim to it now before Kara did.

It had been two days since the unique experience the alien had been let out on a firm warning.

Kara had declared that they needed a Danvers sister night. It had been forever since their last one. Even if she did hate to leave her sweet little kitten behind.

As usual, during a night devoted just to Alex and Kara (Y/n) made herself disappear, tonight, she was upstairs working on her review of a new Japanese restaurant that had opened in the city just weeks before.

Kara was strangely engrossed in the mantelpiece, the large picture above it of Alex and (Y/n) had now become the norm, (Y/n) had put her foot down it was going nowhere.

"Alex, this elf is getting freaky." Kara pointed to the elf on the shelf, which was laying flat face down on the shelf, a bottle of nonalcoholic wine empty next to him. "He's not going to get drunk on that though."

Alex leaned forward her eyes fixed in the scene, she had put him back to normal after she'd found him draped across the picture now he was passed out drunk? "What the hell...."

"What?" Kara asked.

"He keeps moving, and I move him back, but this keeps happening," Alex said as she approached the scene, it was worse than she had thought his one shoe was only half on his foot and the other was under his head being used as a pillow.

Kara chuckled at her sister's dramatics. "Its a stuffed toy Alex, it's not doing it alone, it has to be (Y/n)."

"No, she doesn't know anything about it," Alex said firmly, fumbling to the elf and move the empty bottle. "We dong even buy nonalcoholic wine," Alex said, confused.

"Where did it come from then?" Kara asked, starting to feel a little freaked out by the experience.

"I don't know." Alex's eyes shifted around her, trying to formulate an idea of what was going on, (Y/n) hadn't told her Lena had visited today, or anyone for that matter and (Y/n) had been at work.

"Hmm." Kara pondered.

Alex suddenly turned to her sister, the elf momentarily forgotten. The image of a family dinner table had been filling her mind since she had left the cell. "I want to tell (Y/n) that I want us to start having children."

"That's a terrible idea, besides didn't you already talk about this and she wasn't ready and finally." Kara breathed. "You have a mischievous elf running loose this is no place for children."

"But she cries all the time when something happens like when Amelia cries or when she sees a baby commercial on tv. She cries at everything." Alex told her sister.

"You think its cause she wants a baby?" Kara asked with skepticism.

Alex nodded, no one was around her wife as much as she was. "I do."

"Hmmm, I don't think so Alex, I think you want this so bad you are seeing things that aren't there," Kara advised, she didn't want her sister to push (Y/n) when she wasn't ready.

"You said the same thing when I wanted to propose, and (Y/n) got there before me." Alex rubbed her aching forehead, she was beginning to wish she had gone with her instinct and talked to (Y/n) first.

"Not the same thing, Alex; just be careful, okay."


	9. The Trap & The Elf Threesome

"Yogi!! Yogi, get back here from wherever you are hiding, you devious little cat!" Alex stomped cautiously up the staircase; she'd seen the mischievous cat lurk up the stairs half an hour before.

Alex knew the cat was hiding, he loved to play hide and seek only he would jump out and decide to chew Alex's legs. Yogi never did it to (Y/n), so her wife did not believe Alex when she told her about his bullying ways.

Today Alex had her cell phone ready to film it all; she would expose Yogi the bullying cat, and her wife would have to believe her.

"Oh, Yogi...." Alex called out as she reached the top of the stairs.

Silence.

"Yogi, I have some cheese for you....hmmm lovely cheese." Alex tried to draw the cat out from his hiding spot.

Silence.

"Yogi...do I have to call Bear to help me out, I'm the director of the DEO, and a small cat has outsmarted me. Let's not tell anyone about this." Thank goodness (Y/n) wasn't home yet, she would be falling flat on her ass laughing.

Silence.

Too much silence.

It was becoming very eerie for Alex's liking, the annoying cat could be hiding anywhere just waiting to jump.

"Crazy cat, I'm going to get yo....what the holy fuck is going on here?" Alex halted in her, tracks her eyes wide in stunned horror at the sight that met her.

In the bathroom propped up. Against the side of the tub was the elf, his stupid smug stationary smile glaring back at her as though he were taunting her as his arms were slung around two topless barbie dolls. One had her hand on his crotch, and the other was bent over, her head in his lap.

A candy cane stuck out from between his legs as though he had an erection as the barbies were devouring the tasty sweet treat.

"We've got a freaking porn scene going on here! Porn for elves!" Alex shrieked loudly.

Alex couldn't remove her eyes from the sight, how had this happened? Who had done this? Something was getting very weird. The elf was now having threesomes in Alex's bathroom, and Alex did not approve.

Before she did another thing, Alex quickly pulled out her cell phone and pulled up her sister's number.

"Kara, the elf is having a threesome in my bathroom!" Alex randomly shouted down the phone to her sister.

"Alex, you were just at an AA meeting now you are drunk, I'm disappointed in you."

"What the hell, I'm not drunk!"

"I need to see (Y/n) she will be devastated." Kara sighed sadly.

Alex slammed her phone off harshly and blew out an angry breath. Did she sound that crazy that her sister thought she was drunk? Alex hadn't touched anything alcoholic for over a year; she was still going to the meetings regularly and never missed one.

What was Kara thinking?

Slowly Alex walked into the bathroom, not noticing the little cat that crept in behind her. His tail was wagging mischievously as he pounced on her clasping his paws around her leg and sinking his teeth into her flesh.

"What the....." Alex hissed, looking down to see the cat try and assault her. Thank goodness her pain endurance was on Kryptonian levels because she had a feeling this would hurt otherwise. "Get off me, you crazy little ....."

"Alex, I'm home!"

Alex spun around to the door, smugly grinning down at the cat. "Oh, you picked the wrong time Yogi, she can see you being a little shit."

Quickly, too quickly, Yogi dismantled himself from Alex, and sweetly sat beside her.

"Oh, you are good, my little friend, perfect indeed." Alex felt a strange pride in the fluffy little creature.

"We're up here, babe," Alex called out, turning back to the elf. "This guy is having more action than me, and he's stuffed."

Soon enough, the doorway was filled with (Y/n) carrying an over-excited Bear in her arms. "What's happening up here?"

"Did you do this?" Alex asked, moving out of the way so that (Y/n) got a good view of the scene that would only look appropriate on elf pornhub.

(Y/n) seemed unfazed by the scene, it was as though she saw this type of thing every day. "No, why what happened?"

"What happened?" Alex asked, astounded. "What happened?"

"Well, you got a handle on the question, but can you give me an answer please." (Y/n) shrugged as Bear waged his tail his stare set on Alex as though he too was waiting for an explanation.

"Can you not see this? The elf has gone walkies again, and this time he's conducting a threesome in our bathroom like he's Hugh Hefner with his playboy bunnies. I never even knew we had barbies where did they come from?" Alex was slowly being driven crazy by the creepy elf.

"Okay calm down it's a stuffed toy Alex, it can't do anything like this." (Y/n) sighed as she put Bear on the floor, Yogi taking a moment to toddler towards him and sniff his paw.

"You must have done it then because I did not." Alex accused.

"I was at work all day Alex, how could I have done it?" (Y/n) shrugged innocently.

Alex pursed her lips and thought, trying to conjure up logic and not panic. Someone had to be moving this elf. It couldn't walk by itself; it was an inanimate object; the only way to move them was by human interaction.

"Then someone is breaking into our home and moving him," Alex said firmly as she folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Breaking in here to move the elf?" (Y/n) chuckled, "And Bear never barks I guess maybe it could be Bear doing it."

"Can you see this?" Alex asked, annoyed, and she was growing more annoyed by the second. "I didn't do this, you said you didn't do this, so who the hell did?"

(Y/n) sighed, "Come on, sexy pants, I promised Cat we'd look after Amelia tomorrow Carter is staying with his Dad, and Cat and my Dad are on a date night."

"Okay, but what has that got to do with this annoying elf thing?" Alex asked.

"Stop being obsessed." (Y/n) smiled, holding her hand out for Alex to take.

"And your cat has been bullying me." Alex pouted as she reached forward to take (Y/n)'s hand.

"My poor, poor baby being bullied by a little cat and a stuffed elf." (Y/n)'s (e/c)'s eyes sparkled.

"I don't like the way you say that." Alex pouted again.

"Come on, I will go and throw something together, and you can tell me all about your day, something has gotten to you and I'm gonna find out what it was." (Y/n) said softly as she quickly placed a kiss to Alex's cheek and rushed from the room and down the stairs. "Come on!"

Alex took a quick look back at the elf, then the empty floor where Bear and Yogi had sat; they'd both followed (Y/n) down the stairs.

The sounds of (Y/n) in the kitchen flowed to Alex's ears, and she could not help but smile, nearly a whole year married to the most wonderful woman in the world.

Alex just needed to work out what to get her for their anniversary and maybe sneak a look at what (Y/n) had bought her.

XXXX

"Oh, it was nothing (Y/n); just work really got me down today too much paperwork, and the sheep who work for me constantly need instructions." Alex sighed, twirling the spaghetti around her fork.

Alex always marveled at how (Y/n) could take simple ingredients and turn it into something so delicious. She really did luck out and find herself the perfect woman.

(Y/n) chuckled. "So, I have grumpy Alex today."

"Yeah," Alex grumbled; she didn't feel entertaining tonight, not after such a long day. "Sorry."

"Ah, don't worry, we can't be on top of the world every day, let's just chill and watch a movie." (Y/n) Smiled, reassuring her wife. A quiet night watching a Christmas movie seemed like an excellent idea. "We could watch a romantic Christmas movie, oh wait I know which one, While you were sleeping I love that movie so much."

"You've never mentioned it before." Alex was pretty sure she knew everything about (Y/n). "Who is in it and what's it about?"

(Y/n) grinned brightly. "Its Sandra Bullock and the guy with the huge eyebrows. Anyway, Sandra is kinda alone in the world she has a few friends, but that's it, and she works at a ticket box at the railway station. Every morning she sees the guy with the eyebrows, she has built an image of him in her mind, and she believes she is in love with him." (Y/n) took a deep breath to continue her description. "One day he saves a kids life and falls on the rails knocks himself out and Sandra saves him, in the hospital the nurses think she's his fiance and then his family come to believe the same, so now she has his family thinking she is going to marry their son when she never spoke a word to him."

Alex joined (Y/n) in a chuckle, suddenly the long hard day was beginning to ease away, and peace was starting to settle over her.

"So, the family has another son. Sandra finds herself spending time with the brother, and she finds that the illusion she built around the coma guy is really just not real at all, and she's fallen in love with the brother." (Y/n) flashed her wife a grin. "Basically, that's the movie."

"Wait, he's in a coma?"

"Yep, coma, it's literally the best Christmas movie ever made bar none." The chef said confidently, she ignored the fact she had first watched it as a small child with her mother. Her mother had rare moments of love-ability. This was one of them but (Y/n) wanted to make new memories of her favorite movie with Alex. Her lovely sweet, adorable wife.

"Okay, let's watch it." Alex agreed.

"Yay, and we totally need some hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows." (Y/n) shifted excitedly in her chair.

"Sooo.....its almost Christmas Day," Alex muttered under her breath, trying to get a reaction. (Y/n) hadn't mentioned their anniversary. There was no way she would forget.

(Y/n) hid a smirk Alex was being so obvious and so darn cute. "Yes, it is."

"Soooooo......you got all your gifts?" Alex kept on digging, she and Kara had been talking at lunchtime about what (Y/n) would get as a gift for her, and ever since she had been full of curiosity.

Now the bad mood of the day was departing her. Alex felt mischievous enough to push for a clue any kind of evidence she could get.

"Yep, all my gifts are bought you should see the Christmas sweater I bought my Dad." (Y/n) laughed, not just because the sweater was the typical

Alex pouted as (Y/n) ate her food, she was giving nothing away that was certain. Alex knew, however, there was no way (Y/n) would forget, would she tell her she wanted children now, sooner than she had previously said? That would be the best gift ever if she did.

"Amelia is here tomorrow night, then..." Alex asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Yes, she is you will have to go and pick her up because Lena has made us all go to some end of year meeting and we all must attend even Kara she is bullying. Since she has gotten that cat, she has become evil, I swear it." (Y/n) Squinted her eyes, she had tried to get out of it, and Lena's moody pants were having none of it. Suspicious that Lena may have turned into the Grinch (Y/n) had left her office hours earlier, muttering under her breath.

"Okay, no problem; we can have a nice walk through all the Christmas decorations in the streets." Alex smiled at the idea, Amelia always loved the lights.

(Y/n) grumbled. "Ahh, I wish I could come too."

"Be naughty and skip the meeting." Alex wiggled her eyebrows at her wife.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, if she skipped Lena would scour the city looking for her and hung her down. 


	10. Admiring Your Wife's Bottom Is A Civil right.

"Hello, earth to (Y/n) anyone home?" Sara snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face, she had been distracted for half an hour as Alex had come in and outgoing about her business.

(Y/n) however, she had been too focused on her wife's rear end. Her eyes were turning glassy as she switched from Sara's conversation to Alex's perfect butt.

Bending over the desk in front of her, Alex's behind stood out more prominently, and it was only inevitable that (Y/n) would end up in a trance-like state.

After all, her wife's bottom was her kryptonite.

"What." (Y/n) blinked suddenly, as though Sara had pulled her from some genuinely beautiful place that she wanted to return to.

In truth, the super was going through all the times she'd let her hands wander down the soft plains of her wife's flesh, how many times she'd kissed every single part of her bottom.

And she planned to do it again very soon, extremely soon in fact.

Sara rolled her eyes. "It's sickening watching you drool like a baby after Alex, its offensive."

(Y/n) shrugged unashamed. "I got a ring that says I'm allowed."

"I still think it means you aren't supposed to be so public in ogling the woman." Sara teased her friend.

"Isn't she just so fucking gorgeous though, sexy as hell. I worry about her setting the place on fire." (Y/n) sighed. "And she's all mine."

"You are fortunate."

"I know." (Y/n) beamed happily.

"Did you decide what you're going to get her for Christmas?" Sara whispered, moving a little closer to her friend.

(Y/n) chuckled. "Yeah, Lena and I are surprising them with a trip to Lapland, we're going to see Santa Claus."

Sara suddenly lost her smile, Lena and Kara, alone for Christmas, suddenly envy scooped her up and delivered her into the arms of jealousy. "Nice."

"It's only for a few days because we want to be able to spend time with our families." (Y/n) explained further.

"Nice."

"What about you? You spending Christmas with your Dad?"

"Yeah, as usual morning with my Dad and afternoon with my Mom, that's the life of a kid with divorced parents," Sara grumbled

"At least your Mom stuck around; mine didn't want to spend Christmas with me at all, so she pissed off." The memory of her first Christmas without her mother was still active in her mind. Her father had offered to work an extra shift he had said there would be more money for the holidays, but (Y/n) had found herself left alone.

A bowl of the store-bought chicken broth had been her Christmas dinner she'd eaten alone, her only saving grace had been Lena.

Thank goodness telephones had existed.

"Are you still crying?" Sara asked, turning back to inspect her friend's eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not crying now." (Y/n) said batting the woman away. "People will start the gossip about Superwoman and Black Canary again. I'm trying to get them to start Superman and dashing directors of the D.E.O. rumors, but no one is biting."

Sara found herself too charmed by the sweet smile (Y/n) sent to the back of Alex's head, and as if she knew Alex turned around.

Neither woman spoke, but Sara saw it pass in their eyes, an acknowledgment, a promise, a greeting all in one brief look before Alex left again.

Sara wanted that. "You love her, don't you? I mean real love." It was as if she'd never thought about it before, even though she knew the truth.

"You have no idea how much." (Y/n) smiled. "When you have love, the world is still bad, but suddenly you have someone to hold your hand, and it's not scary anymore."

"(Y/n) what were you thinking when you got back together with her, though, or even dating me? I've been reading up on Kryptonian lifespans. It's very long, vastly longer than a human." Sara asked, seriously.

"Love." (Y/n) shrugged her shoulders. "And to be honest. Kara told me there is a kryptonite that takes away a Kryptonian's powers; it makes them human. I would have used that so Alex and I could grow old together."

"You're lucky," Sara replied softly.

"Sara, are you okay? You've not really been yourself recently." (Y/n) turned to focus on her friend entirely. Her eyes were seriously taking in every part of her face for signs.

"I'm fine, just life getting on top of me," Sara replied miserably.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes regarding her friend carefully for a short time. (Y/n) knew that look, she had seen it when she had looked in the mirror after Alex had left her.

"Sara, I......"

"Superwoman, we need you down at the docks!" A disembodied voice shouted out from the hustle and bustle of the D.E.O.

"Dammit, we'll continue this later, Sara." (Y/n) promised the blonde woman placing her hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile before launching herself off up into the sky.

xxx

When Superwoman landed at the docks, she found a scene of chaos. Supergirl was already hard at work wrestling two rough-looking men, both trying their hardest to beat her. (Y/n) knew her cousin was only toying with them.

A large cargo ship seemed to be the center of attention. Superwoman launched herself onto the deck, landing with a thud and reacting with ease when one man emerged from below deck, charging at her with a jagged knife.

"Well, hello, that's not very Christmassy, is it?" Superwoman smirked before swiftly disarming the man and landing a punch to his jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. "I'm sorry, but Santa called, and you are on his naughty list." The super laughed loudly, amused by her own joke.

A growl from somewhere behind her caught Superwoman's attention, shifting her gaze up above her, to another part of the deck, Superwoman's eyes widened.

"Alex." OMFG!

There was her wife, clad in her D.E.O. Uniform as per usual, her hair messily flipping from one side to another. An arm sleeve ripped clean off to reveal a perfect bicep that moved and flexed as she fought.

The muscle strained the torn fabric, fighting to be entirely freed.

Superwoman felt her heart flutter at the sight, it had been a long time since she had stood in wonder and watched her wife in combat.

Too quickly, Alex overpowered the assailant, her superior strength won out. Proving that Alex had been honoring the fool.

The director pushed her hair back with her hands, finding her gaze caught by a red Cape below. A slow smirk crossed her lips.

Superwoman quickly looked around her to make sure no one was looking and too quickly blew her wife a kiss.

"I love you." Alex mouthed as she caught the kiss and held it to her heart.

Distracted, Alex didn't see a second man, taller than the first. His head seemed to possess what looked like flesh-colored horns; it took seconds for Superwoman to let out a ray of lasers from her eyes. Sending him flying backward and slamming into the door of the captain's office.

"Thanks, babe," Alex shouted down.

"You're welcome, boss, you can thank me later." Superwoman winked before flying from the ship deck.

Alex chuckled, holding onto the rails watching as (Y/n) flew down to land beside Supergirl, Alex couldn't hear their conversation. Still, she could see the two small figures standing side by side both in their Super suits. A wave of pride assaulted Alex as she took them in.

Her family was always super, even without the suits, they remained super.

xxx

"We need to find out, Alex." Kara conspired. She had arranged to meet her sister alone, hoping that (Y/n) and Lena wouldn't get suspicious.

Alex blew out a breath. "They are never going to tell us Kara, and I know (Y/n) will do something extra special cause it's our first wedding anniversary this year."

"So, we need to find out," Kara said seriously. "We need a plan of action."

"Get Connor to look around Lena's apartment." Alex shrugged.

"No that would never work, Lena has told him about Santa, and he is worried about being on the naughty list." Kara rolled her eyes, she'd already thought about this, but Connor had been very vocal on this subject.

Alex quickly hushed her sister when she heard (Y/n) walking around upstairs. "I couldn't get rid of her tonight, she says she has plans for me later."

"Thank you very much for installing that image in my head Alex." Kara cringed. "But if you have to take one for the team, then you must, I'll get going, use your wiles to get Information from her." Kara chuckled excitedly, launching herself from the couch.

"Take one for the team?" Alex echoed. Was Kara serious, why did she sound as though sleeping with (Y/n) was akin to a slow and painful death? Kara sure did have some strange ideas about intimacy.

Alex never got an answer, Kara was out the front door before she could blink. It was then she noticed (Y/n) was heading down the stairs.

Alex stood there with a sweet smile on her lips, her yellow Pikachu slippers on her feet. The ones she bought last week while taking Connor shopping for Christmas gifts for Lena.

 _She's up to something._ (Y/n) told herself, and (Y/n) knew precisely what she was up to. "Your Pikachu slippers are adorable, I know those PJs I bought you for Christmas will go perfectly with them."

(Y/n) hid a secret smile as she turned towards the kitchen, pretending she didn't see the disappointed frown that overcast Alex's lips.

"Oh, PJs, that's......that's really nice," Alex replied, trying not to sound too sad, but she had expected (Y/n) to do something bigger. She'd gotten a custom motorbike last year.

Was (Y/n) really giving up already, they'd only been married a year, what would happen after two years? (Y/n) taking random trips to the gas station for cheap flowers and gum cause she had forgotten.

"I thought so, it's what Lena is getting Kara." (Y/n) shrugged, closing the door behind her before letting out a massive burst of laughter she had been holding in.

Alex gasped. "Kara is getting P.J.s too?"

(Y/n)'s head popped around the side of the door. "A cute matching onesie Lena says, you know how Lena likes those onesies."

Alex's face paled. _I'll never let my sister wear a onesie!_


	11. Danvers Sisters Vs Failure

"Alex!!" Kara hissed at her sister's back. "Alex!!"

Alex rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her sister's hysteria, she needed to find it, or it would drive her crazy. There had to be more than matching PJs. There had to be more than that for their first anniversary. "Use your x-ray vision. It's here somewhere I just don't know where she has hidden it."

"When she finds out, she will not be happy." Kara protested, trying to talk some sense into her sister.

"How will she find out?" Alex turned towards her sister and shrugged.

Kara blinked. "This is crazy, other people are obsessed their partners are cheating and follow them around, you are busy hunting around your house looking for gifts."

Alex bashed away her sister's complaint. "Silly, (Y/n) would never cheat, she loves me, get looking because I need to know what she's got me, I'm pretty sure that Lena has sent her gifts for you here to."

Kara's interest raised as she considered the prospect of finding her Christmas gift early and finally getting a glimpse of it, and knowing the type of thing she had to buy for Lena. "But didn't she tell you what she got you?"

"It's our first anniversary. There is no way she isn't doing something big for that." Alex replied with the confidence of a woman who wanted to part of a matching onesie outfit.

"Maybe she forgot." Kara shrugged.

Alex's face fell. "How can she forget we married on Christmas day, that's a pretty good day to get married on to ensure your spouse never forgets your anniversary." It was a day that you were absolutely guaranteed that your spouse knew to remember it, whoever forgot Christmas Day? "No, she wanted to put me off the trail, but she forgets I know her too well."

"Except where she hides things." Kara rolled her eyes.

"She's not going to be obvious Kara, this is why you need to use your x-ray vision so we can find it quicker and I can see it before she gets back." Alex fluttered her hand, trying to make her sister act faster, they were running out of time she had no idea how much longer (Y/n) would be at CatCo.

Kara shook her head with a deep sigh, starting at one end of the bedroom and taking her time scanning through closets and draws, it was not good to come face to face with underwear and sexy lingerie.

Kara did not want to have to think about what happened when they got adorned. She'd been scared enough by Alex and (Y/n)'s shenanigans, she hadn't been able to look at chocolate since that evening in Alex's old apartment.

Kara cringed at the memory.

"Well?" Alex broke Kara's morbid thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Dammit, if they aren't here, they have to be somewhere else," Alex said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "But where?"

"Maybe she hid them at Cat's place." Kara shrugged, hoping Alex would finally get this crazy idea out of her system so Kara could go and eat that big chocolate caramel cake (Y/n) had made.

She had to eat it before it was gone.

"She may have done, the question is, how do we get inside?"

"No, Alex, we are not breaking into Cat's apartment!" Kara shrieked.

"No, you are not." A sarcastic voice replied from behind them. "I am not bailing you two out of jail."

Alex's eyes widened as (Y/n) appeared behind Kara, her hands braced on her hips as she waited. Alex glared at her sister, how had she not heard her?

Kara's cheeks reddened. "I was distracted." By cake.

"So, anyone want to tell me why my wife is forcing her sister to x-ray my underwear draw?" (Y/n) asked, slowly approaching the two women. Her eyes were turning to Kara; she knew she was the weakest of the two. "Anyone want to tell me?"

"We were just setting out hiding places for a game of hide and seek." Alex awkwardly supplied.

(Y/n)'s eyes stayed on a flushed Kara. "Interesting, and were you going to wear the sexy lingerie I bought for Alex's birthday as a gift."

"Alex wanted to find the present you got her!" Kara shouted out, trying to end her pain.

(Y/n) smirked smugly, turning towards her wife.

"I don't know what she is talking about, she obviously has been hit with kryptonite that makes her lie." Alex shrugged.

"You won't find what you are looking for." (Y/n) smiled. "You think I didn't know you'd go snooping."

"We weren't snooping." Alex tried to reassure her wife.

"You can go now, Kara, I know who the real mastermind was."

With a deep sigh of relief, Kara desperately felt the room not remembering to ask about the cake she just needed to get away.

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow at her wife. "Well."

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh boy, that's what my first boyfriend said when I caught him locking tonsils with the school bad girl." (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"I thought you and Lena were the bad girls in your school." Alex shrugged.

"No smart talk from you, if you must know because you're a pain in the ass. I have your Christmas gift." (Y/n) replied smugly, enjoying the mixed look of confusion and hope in Alex's face.

"Yes?" Alex urged.

"Its a vacation."

"Greece again?" Alex asked, hopefully.

(Y/n) shook her head. "We're gonna meet Santa."

Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion, "what?"

(Y/n) smiled. "Santa, Lena, and I were planning, and we decided on Lapland we're going to meet Santa."

Alex felt her heart sink. "We're going away with Kara and Lena?"

"And Connor, he will love it, we all will it will be so much fun. Then we come home and have a huge family Christmas." (Y/n) grinned.

"So, for my Christmas present, I have to share you, and for our anniversary, I have to share you, our first anniversary I have to stress!" Alex squealed, she had been disappointed about her original gift, but this seemed to be even worse.

"You'd think that by now you'd know me better than that." (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I just cant go into details because when I did that with Lena, it took me four hours to stop crying, am I too young for the menopause? Cause I just cry all the time." It was getting exhausting. "Anyway, so that's the plan, and it will be enjoyable."

"For Kara, she loves all that Christmas stuff." Alex sighed. "Why do we have to go with them?"

"For fun family time, and you know how much Kara loves Santa." (Y/n) shrugged.

"They have them at the mall." Alex pouted. "This is going to be so awful, just Kara, with candy canes coming out of her ass, running around like a hyper elf with x-ray vision, she'll love it."

"And you will." (Y/n) promised, "Now, I need to get back to the office, I sensed you two were up to no good."

"(Y/n)." Alex called out as (Y/n) was about to leave through the door.

"Hmm."

"I.......don't work too late." Alex stuttered, she'd wanted to ask her about starting their family, but Kara's warnings rang in her head like loud alarm bells.

(Y/n) smiled. "I won't; the whole place is going crazy over this killer. No one can understand why Supergirl and Superwoman are powerless." In truth, nor could the supers themselves, Kara, had said the killer seemed to possess Kryptonian like powers, but who could be the killer? Kharys was locked up at the DEO Aethyr was in the phantom zone. Who else could have acted in such a way?

Either way, her father was working overtime to try to crack open the case and find something.

"We'll get them," Alex assured her wife.

"I hope so, or my sister will forget what her Dad looks like." (Y/n) sighed. "I love you, remember the lasagne is in the fridge just heat it up see you later."

Alex sighed, still disappointed she had visions of waking up in their lovely home, in their big beautiful bed just the two of them.

"OMG KARA!!!"

Alex jumped at the sound of (Y/n)'s shriek, rushing from the room and down the stairs where Bear was hiding under a pair of her work boots, his small tail, and his booty the only things visible.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked until she saw the guilty face of her sister covered in crumbs and caramel, chocolate smeared all over her fingers and lips.

"I was hungry and weak," Kara said pathetically.

"You ate all my cake!"

"I can make you another one." Kara offered.

Alex cringed; she knew what was coming.

"Don't you dare go near my kitchen or even breath near a pan, the last time both of you tried to cook you nearly killed my beautiful kitchen." (Y/n) warned.

"But babe, I'm innocent this time." Alex pouted; she was innocent this time why was she getting the evil eye?

"Don't let her near the kitchen and got goodness sake. Make sure she doesn't eat all our food."

"You couldn't have had just one slice." Alex sighed as (Y/n) closed the front door behind her, leaving the sisters alone.

"It was too nice." 


	12. Cranky Alex

With the Christmas holidays in full swing, the extended Danvers/Luthor family had boarded the plane headed for Lapland and their short but fun family vacation.

Alex had spent the flight grumpy, her mood not helped by the fact she had been sat next to the biggest she knew, her sister.

Somehow Alex had ended up not next to her wife, but Kara (Y/n) sat behind them with Lena and Connor. Alex complained about that, but no one took any notice except Connor, but he was too happy sat next to Lena to move for his Aunt.

Nineteen hours on a plane and two stops made Alex's mood continue to grow darker, why couldn't they have gone in Lena's private jet why had they gone commercial?

Alex had been deterred when she had made her way back from the bathroom at one point and found (Y/n), and Lena watching Gentleman Jack and proceeded to complain that her wife wouldn't be rewatching Wynonna Earp and she had no idea what she saw in corsets.

(Y/n) had simply laughed, aware that when her wife was aggravated by one thing, everything got to her. She would make it up to Alex when they landed.

Which when they finally did, Alex had, even more, to complain about because they lost her suitcase. Not Kara's or (Y/n)'s and also Lena's was safe and in one piece but Alex's.

(Y/n) had watched her wife quietly simmering away, this hadn't been in the plan. (Y/n) had assured her wife that the perk of being married to a woman meant it was more comfortable in these situations, Alex could just share hers.

This had not helped matters.

"Lena has a private jet. Why couldn't we have used that? I'd still have my belongings then," Alex said, pacing the floor of their hotel room.

(Y/n) sat leaning against the pillows of the bed watching Alex pace back and forth, her mind ticking over too fast. (Y/n) just shrugged in reply.

"Then we have to share a cab with them to the hotel as if hours on a damn plane sitting next to Kara and having her harass the flight attendants for food every two seconds."Alex was on a roll. She had a very long list of complaints, and she wasn't about to stop now. "Oh and that's if I ignore her frequent trips to the bathroom, what was she doing in there?"

"No idea, maybe taking a break from her neighbor Mrs. Sunshine." (Y/n) supplied. "Hey, sweety forget that now we're here only for a few days let's enjoy the time we have together."

"We have no time together, we have Kara Lena and Connor around us, it's supposed to be our first anniversary (Y/n)." Alex sighed sadly.

"We're not here for our anniversary, and you know it, Alex." (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, the onesie," Alex replied, disappointed.

"Can you stop pouting, please? You know damn well I didn't get the onesie, I mean I did for Yogi and Bear cause they'll be cute but don't you think I'd get my wife, the woman I love more than anything a good anniversary gift for our first anniversary?" (Y/n) wanted to roll her eyes again, but she worried too much eye rolling would do permanent damage.

Alex continued to pout her bottom lip sticking up above the upper lip; the annoying thing was she looked adorable. (Y/n) only hoped that she wouldn't teach that trick to their children.

Children.

The idea of little Alex lookalikes suddenly took root in her head, small short legs, and big know it all attitudes. Smaller variations of Alex's smug grin whenever she knew she was right about something or believed she was right about something.

A lump lodged in her throat and her eyes stung with the threat of tears, why wouldn't these strange unwanted emotions disappear? It wasn't as though she and Alex never had children. They just weren't having them right now or in the near future.

"I need the bathroom." (Y/n) said quickly, excusing herself and rushing to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

xxx

(Y/n) had pulled herself together by the time it was time to head out, Lena and Kara had taken Connor to see Santa Claus but (Y/n) wanted to do something different, and she couldn't think of anything more romantic than a sleigh ride with Alex.

That was the plan anyway, glide through the snowy forest and thaw Alex's, sudden icy heart.

(Y/n) pulled the blanket further over herself and cuddled closer to Alex, laying her head on her wife's shoulder. A big smile spreading across her lips, it was the perfect moment the sound of horse hooves hitting the snow.

"You see how wonderfully romantic this is." (Y/n) sighed happily.

Alex had to agree it was, she knew she'd been grumpy and ungrateful, but she'd been upset that she would get no alone time with her wife. "You never said you would arrange solo events for us to do alone," Alex whispered.

"I know I didn't, but I would have thought that was obvious, when do I ever not try to get you alone?" (Y/n) asked amused.

"That is what you're well known for." Alex laughed. "This is nice, though, just you and me gliding through a winter paradise."

"Are you now glad we came?" (Y/n) asked, turning to face Alex and waiting.

"Maybe," Alex smirked.

"You know what I was thinking?" (Y/n) said, biting the side of her cheek.

"What?"

"Like, maybe I was kind of thinking that imagine how sweet this would be with a little Alex sat on your knee." (Y/n) cheeks flushed bright red.

"What?"

(Y/n) began to feel self-conscious. It felt weird because she'd been the one to say they should wait, that she wasn't ready, and yet more and more she thought she was. "Nothing, just thinking out loud."

"Yes, but what were you thinking?" Alex asked, trying to garner more insight into her wife's words.

"I know I said we should wait, but we don't know how long it will take to replicate the Kryptonian birthing chamber or whatever it's called."

Hope suddenly filled Alex's chest. "Are you saying we should start for children now?"

(Y/n) hesitated.

"Because (Y/n) I'd love to but is now the right time for you, with your issues recently."

"Alex, we don't know how long it could take to build the chamber thingy Kryptonians used if we start now that makes sense." Alex was right (Y/n) knew, but the super also knew that time wasn't on their side if they wanted to begin their family Lena would have first to invent the vehicle that carried their child.

Alex looked ahead; everything was white except the wood of the hedges at the sides of the road. They brought a touch of nostalgia as Alex began recalling that one winter her parents had taken her to New York, the park had seemed so ancient and Dickensian under a blanket of snow.

It didn't take very much to imagine sharing this with their little ones. Eager little voices gasping with excitement and pointing happily around while calls of "Mommy look!" would fill her ears.

It was what she had been longing for, to be a mother and to share these moments with them. Alex smiled, turning her gaze back to (Y/n). "Okay, let's do it."

"Really?" (Y/n)'s eyes lit up.

"Yes, you are right. It doesn't mean we're having them right now just that we're trying." Alex softly said.

(Y/n)'s eyebrow shot up. "We're trying for a baby, are we?"

"Yes, you know we are." Alex shrugged innocently.

(Y/n) snuggled closer. "Then, Mrs. Danvers, I think you should put on your best seduction techniques and woo me; we have babies to make."


	13. Suited And Booted

Alex shifted in front of the full-length mirror today would be a critical evaluation, and she needed to look the part, so gone was her official uniform today, and instead, Alex stood splendidly in a brand new suit.

The dark grey suit fitted perfectly to Alex's frame. Alex smiled as she tugged down the grey waistcoat; there was no denying she looked good.

(Y/n) had suggested a dress, but Alex wanted something different, something more powerful.

(Y/n) leaned against the door frame and watched her wife fidget with her clothes, a soft smile crept across her lips. "Come here." (Y/n) laughed as she stepped across the room to rearrange Alex's yellow tie.

"Sorry." Alex blushed.

"Silly, what are you sorry for, when my Mom left us my Dad was useless with times when I was home from school I used to have to do them." (Y/n) chuckled as she patted Alex's tie and put the end into her waistcoat.

"Another thing I didn't know about you." Alex smiled.

"There we are all done, we still learn things about each other I like that." (Y/n) replied with a soft, warm smile.

"Do I look okay?" Alex asked nervously.

(Y/n) stepped back and let her gaze run down her wife's body, starting at her head and falling to her hips. "Hmm, why was I against a suit again?"

"You like?" Alex asked, lifting an eyebrow she knew that look in her wife's eye very well.

"I like very much, shame I can't help you out if it right now." (Y/n) purred wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and pulling herself flush against Alex's body. "You keep getting sexier by the minute."

Alex groaned painfully. "Don't torture me, I have my meeting in half an hour."

"I guess you'll just have to spend all day thinking about me then, won't you." (Y/n) smiled, wiggling her eyebrows and quickly kissing Alex's lips. "And later, when we are all alone, I can remove the tie, not just the tie." (Y/n) raised an eyebrow flirtatiously, knowing how easy it was to wind up her wife.

"Are you talking to Lena today?" Alex asked when (Y/n) moved away to continue with her own dressing for the day, The Director of the DEO had her assessment and (Y/n) had lunch in a five-star restaurant.

It didn't seem very fair, but that was just life, Alex had learned to deal with it.

After their talk on vacation, they'd both agreed to wait until after Christmas to approach Lena with their request. "Yes, that is why she is coming with me to the five-star restaurant, and you are not."

"I still think your wife should get invited to that." Alex pouted. "Why else have a wife if you invite other women to five-star restaurants and eat like Queens."

"Do you want babies nor not?" (Y/n) chuckled. "Besides, she isn't any other woman, she's Lena."

Alex let out a deep breath. "Fine, but you are taking me another time, I'm not missing out on that hype."

"It might be awful." (Y/n) smirked a devilish glint in her (e/c) eyes. "I don't want my sexy wife eating trash now, do I?, Lena and I will test this place out, if you knew the places we have eaten in over the years and drank in you'd know we are immune to this stuff."

"I'm too afraid to ask," Alex said, watching (Y/n) head to the ensuite.

"Then I am coming to the DEO I have an appointment with my shrink, and I can tell you what Lena says." (Y/n) called out from inside the bathroom. In truth, things had been more relaxed since their talk at Christmas, the spells of over emotion still happened, but they were more controllable now and (Y/n) had begun to understand what triggered her.

Alex's heart stopped for a moment, what if Lena said no? "You think she will say no?"

"Nope, She will say yes." (Y/n) beamed, "Now I can't talk more about this; it's my trigger, and you know it."

xxx

"Is that the best you have?" (Y/n) chuckled as she hopped from one foot to another, having dodged Alex's punch. "Come on, baby, you can do better than that."

Alex narrowed her eyes and began again, this scene was so familiar, but today her mind kept falling back to the first time they had sparred together. Back when Alex had been dumb and (Y/n) was dating Sara Lance.

It wasn't that those thoughts alarmed her anymore; her fears of (Y/n) running were gone hell Christmas had seen them make plans for their future children, but it was still a memory Alex didn't like.

It made her hate herself for his foolish she had been in almost letting the woman she loved slip away.

"Come on." (Y/n) smirked, urging her wife on with her hands.

"You asked for it." Alex grinned, spinning around and trying to trip her wife, but (Y/n) jumped quickly out of the way.

"If I asked for it, you didn't deliver, honey." (Y/n) smiled; these moments were just part of the job, yet they were done of her favorite moments about getting to work side by side with Alex. She knew Alex had her doubts about this herself, but she also knew Alex loved working with her too.

Alex pouted as she patted herself down and grunted. There was no way she was going to let (Y/n) get the upper hand in this situation. "Right, Cutie pie, you've done it now."

"Oh promises, promises Director Danvers." (Y/n)'s voice purred. "But can you fulfill them, honey bun?"

Alex was confidentially running on a high, her assessment had gone well, and she'd received a tip from the inspector that she'd done exceptionally well the DEO was up to government standards.

Alex was proud that she was a captain in a ship that was doing good, her suit had done its job, and she had impressed. Although she was sure, she had more than a little something to do with that good fortune.

She'd changed into her work suit and headed to the training room knowing that her wife was inside she'd confidentially passed inspection, and now she wanted to have fun with her wife.

"I can fulfill it, alright, don't you worry about that." Alex beamed brightly, mentioning with her hand for (Y/n) to come for her. "And have you begging for more."

"I hope you can fulfill on that promise Director, or as your employee, I have the right to complain." Cockily (Y/n) stepped forward innocent of Alex's intention as the director quickly stepped into action, moving aside and grabbing hold of (Y/n)'s hand and throwing her to the mat swiftly landing on top of her.

"Well, this is an interesting position to be in Superwoman," Alex smirked, shifting her hips slightly and making (Y/n) let out an audible groan.

"You planned this, you cheat!" (Y/n) complained half-heartedly, trying to push against Alex's strong hold as she pushed her hands behind her head.

"As if it's easy to get you to put out." Alex chuckled.

"Not true!"

"Oh, really, well, let me just pass along a little bit of information to you, Superwoman." Alex evilly smirked.

"You wouldn't dare do it now." (Y/n) said meeting Alex's intense gaze and feeling herself grow heated.

"I will, When you were born, you had 300 bones. Now you have 206 if you are an adult. The rest of the bones have not disappeared – they have merely fused together." Alex retorted, undulating her hips as (Y/n) let out a pained whine.

"That was awful."

"Was it, okay, I'll try again." Alex smugly smiled. "Only ten percent of cells in the human body are human. The other ninety percent is made up of ninety million microbes that live on, and in the body, oh let's do another one just for the ultimate seduction, some women want sweet cheesy lines my wife likes geek talk, where were you when I was in high school?" Alex laughed.

"Trying not to get caught and get detention." (Y/n) replied.

"You are about 1cm taller in the morning when you first get up than when you go to bed. This is because, during the day, the soft cartilage between your bones gets squashed and compressed." 

"Oh, for .. come here and kiss me." (Y/n) gave up any pretence and leaned forward hungrily, touching her lips to Alex's.

The door swung open, and Kara threw herself in on the room her face red with seriousness, she even ignored the embarrassing situation she had found her sister.

"What the hell, Kara!" (Y/n) squeaked as Alex closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Do you have an alarm or something?"

"Its Lena, she's missing!" Kara shrieked loudly.

"What!" 


End file.
